¿El diario de Quinn?
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Agosto de 2020. Glee se reúne para realizar una serie de conciertos y celebrar el décimo aniversario. Una tarea asignada por Ryan pondrá de manifiesto los sentimientos reprimidos de uno de los personajes de Glee, y de la actriz que la interpreta. FABERRY/ACHELE. Mejor leer.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas, esto es un Fic FABERRY combinado de ACHELE. Se que deben leer para entender el fundamento. Hace tiempo quería escribir algo de ellas pero no había tenido tiempo. Además que estaba demasiado Swan Queen. Pero llego el momento en que me di cuenta que me apetecía mucho. Este Fic por ahora es un T pero puede cambiar de clasificación. No está planificado para durar mucho en verdad._

 _Dejenme su comentario-critica! Nada mejor que saber que piensan. Besos a todos/todas_

 _Glee no me pertenece y mucho menos las actrices/actores, pero la imaginación es libre y puede que la mía demasiado._

 **¿El diario de Quinn?**

 **Día 1**

 _New York, Agosto de 2020_

 _Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar esto exactamente. Lo convencional diría que con "Querido diario" pero hace mucho tiempo que he abandonado esa vía. Han pasado 10 años desde que me uní al Glee Club en el McKinley High School. Y hacia al menos 3 que no pensaba en ello, ni en mi en particular. Tengo muchos más años y mucha otra experiencia que cuando me fui del instituto. De hecho, me gradué hace algunos años de la escuela de leyes de Yale. Oh sí, soy la Doctora en Leyes Quinn Fabray. Nada de vender bienes raíces ni de hacer teatro. Solo abogada. Estoy sola desde hace algún tiempo también. Las cosas no funcionaron como lo esperaba. Muy atrás quedó jugar a la casita y pensar en un marido siendo casi adolescente. Mi carrera acabó convirtiéndose en mi mayor prioridad. Un compromiso roto y nada mucho más trascendente hicieron que nunca me sintiera satisfecha más que con ganar juicios y destrozar a fiscales misóginos. Abogada penalista en causas contra violencia de género. No le pega para nada a la vieja Quinn Fabray pero lo he dicho, pasaron diez años._

 _Diez años largos, excitantes y aterradores por igual. Diez años en los que tuve tiempo de mudar la piel y entender muchas cosas respecto de mi comportamiento en el pasado. Dicen que la envidia es una versión dolorosa de la admiración y puedo admitir que conozco exactamente como son ambas. Cuando apenas era una inmadura y egocéntrica chica popular era víctima de la envidia de muchas de las personas que conozco pero no fue hasta que yo misma envidié a alguien que no supe lo terrible que es esa sensación. No fue hasta que me vi envidiando a la estrella del McKinley que no sentí pena por todas aquellas que envidiaban los zapatos de la líder de las porristas, la líder que envidiaba a la perdedora con todo el ímpetu que le cabía dentro. Y fue esa envidia la que hizo que Quinn Fabray creciera, que encontrará su rumbo. O eso creí hasta que un día me di cuenta cuanto me satisfacía ver a Rachel feliz, verla triunfar. Ese día supe que ya no la envidiaba, ahora la admiraba. Quería ser como ella pero no por las mismas razones que antes. Antes solo quería verla derrotada, quería demostrarle que yo era mejor. Ahora solo quería ser como ella, a secas. Quería que hiciéramos el mundo juntas._

 _Lo estúpido es que nunca se lo dije. Nunca le dije la verdad. No le dije que quería permanecer en su vida. En cambio, me quede con un pase de tren casi sin utilizar y con las ganas de verla tantas veces como apareció en mi mente tiempo después de que nos separamos. Nunca le conté todos los pensamientos que le dedique en aquellos años, ni las veces que me detuve en su calle con mi coche al pasar por New York. Es que quería ir y contarle lo que sentía en realidad. No solo la admiración que me producía sino también lo mucho que me había influenciado. No había pensando mucho en el Glee Club en estos últimos años pero si en Rachel Berry. Porque diez años después puedo decir que llevo todo ese tiempo enamorada de ella._

La escritura cesó de repente y Dianna cerró con fuerza su "diario". Más bien, el de Quinn. Y no, no era que estuviera perdiendo la cabeza y escribiera un diario para un personaje que llevaba mucho tiempo sin interpretar. Todo era una tarea asignada. Ryan y los antiguos productores se encargaron de reunir al Glee Club por su décimo aniversario. Llevaban 3 días de gira musical. Había costado mucho dinero convencer a todos de regresar, o a casi todos porque algunos no volvieron por razones imperiosas o simplemente porque ya no estaban. Fue duro retomar todo y cómo a los actores les costaba conectar con sus personajes después de tanto tiempo, a Ryan le había parecido una "estupenda idea" de que todos escribieran un diario con los pensamientos y la evolución de los personajes en estos diez años. No se trataba de fingir que no habían crecido sino de recordarlos y reencontrarlos.

Dianna llevaba al menos una semana evitando como podía la tarea. Había sido la actriz más difícil de convencer y por eso algunos de sus compañeros se mostraron reacios a sociabilizar con ella. Sonrió de medio lado. Quinn Fabray de la primera temporada habría estado orgullosa por el efecto colateral pero ni ella era Quinn ni la líder popular era la misma después de diez años.

Reviso lo que había escrito. ¿De veras debía mostrar lo que escribía a los demás? ¿Debía hacerlo? Era algo convenido especialmente, el objetivo de los diarios era tanto la reconexión personal como la de los demás. Por eso, ella había leído los diarios de Santana y de Brittany durante aquellos últimos días, también las ideas de Sam y de Artie. Supo por Naya que Lea había escrito puntillosamente cada día desde que lo solicitaron y no se asombro. Al fin y al cabo mucho de Lea estaba en Rachel. Releyó lentamente sus palabras en el diario y cómo Quinn le había dirigido a Rachel sus primeras reflexiones. Había mucho de ella en Quinn también. La historia de su vida prácticamente.

Dianna no era abogada pero a Agosto del 2020 seguía soltera después de un fallido intento de matrimonio con Winston que no había durando ni medio año, y que ambos habían apresurado a terminar al ver como su relación se estaba deshaciendo. Las cosas que no son buenas es mejor dejarlas pasar. Se había centrado en su carrera y gran parte de su vida había sido dedicada al cine. Razón por la que era una de las actrices más exitosas de las que habían pasado por Glee. O eso decían porque a ella la fama le daba igual. Solo trataba de hacer lo que realmente quería por una vez y actuar era lo que ella siempre había deseado. Tenía otros deseos pero para satisfacerlos habrían tenido que suceder las cosas de una manera bastante diferente. ¿Qué podía decir? La verdad estaba a la vista. Quinn amaba a Rachel y ella a Lea. Así era la vida, estúpidamente triste. Cuando tuvo que resignarse a que había cosas que no podía obtener por mucho que las necesitará optó por la vía fácil, alejarse. Y alejada fue como transcurrieron estos años. De ser una amiga confidente a ser nada, un nombre conocido.

Todo este show por el país aparejaba recuerdos dolorosos también. Lea no se la pasaba bien teniendo que recordar a Cory casi continuamente pero todos hacían lo posible por acompañarla como podían. Como cuando él murió y todos estuvieron cerca de la morena apoyándola. Todos menos ella. O no al menos de la forma que hubiera deseado. Debería haber sido ella la que le brindará su hogar para descansar y reponerse, no Kate Hudson. Pero las cosas salieron como salieron y tiempo después Dianna vio a Lea agradecer a Kate por su gran apoyo incondicional y único. Era irónico porque el personaje de Kate en parte había suplantado el hueco que una madura Quinn Fabray fue incapaz de llenar en la última temporada que trabajaron juntas. Y así como Quinn perdió frente a Cassandra, Dianna perdió frente a Kate. "Esa podría haber sido yo", se repitió una y mil veces pero nunca hizo nada para cambiarlo. Darse cuenta que su amor sería por siempre no correspondido era demasiado con lo que lidiar, incluso hoy en día. ¿De verdad debía contarle al mundo que Quinn amaba a Rachel? ¿Cómo se tomaría Lea esa revelación?

Un golpe en la puerta de su camerino la despertó de sus cuestionamientos. Cerró el diario y se prometió seguir escribiendo y dárselo a leer a Naya y a Heather. Quería ver como reaccionaban ellas primero que nada.

-Adelante – dijo suavemente.

Su cabello oscuro ondeó a medida que abría la puerta y Dianna sintió un escalofrío cuando la vio parada en su puerta, llevaban muchos días trabajando juntas pero apenas habían cruzado alguna palabra - ¿se puede? – dijo Lea finalmente.

-Claro – ella se vio asintiendo tontamente y se detuvo de inmediato – lo siento, me ha sorprendido verte, pasa Lea…

Lea caminó con esa sonrisa que nunca la abandonaba hasta donde estaba sentada – Gracias, lamento no haber venido antes – se disculpó para agregar con determinación - ¿cómo te encuentras? Hace tanto que no hablamos…

Diana asintió con pena – lo sé muy... muy bien – recalcó haciendo notar que la echaba de menos – aquí estoy… sintiéndome una extraña entre tantos conocidos.

-Lo entiendo – le respondió la morena – eso de volver a ser Rachel es algo que no acaba de gustarme – suspiró – demasiados recuerdos.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando? – Interrogó Diana al notar el peso en las palabras de Lea – no debe ser fácil para ti.

-Ni para nadie, Cory era el amigo de todos, todos tenemos que aprender a vivir con su ausencia otra vez – le respondió Lea mientras se sentaba derecha en el sillón extra que había en el camerino de cada una de las personas que trabajan en Glee Tour: Ten years later.

Claro que Dianna sabía lo importante que era Cory para todos. Todavía recordaba el día en que apareció frente a su puerta dispuesto a hablar de lo que Diana todavía no podía. _"¿Debes decirme si pasa algo contigo y Lea?",_ le había preguntado el chico. _"Por favor Cory, ¿tú también te dejas llevar por los comentarios?",_ fue su respuesta para despistarlo _. "No me gustaría que una de las dos o las dos salieran heridas por alguna de mis decisiones"_ , tan intuitivo, tan inteligente emocionalmente. Tanta pérdida.

Diana observó a Lea - lo sé, solo te preguntaba porque sé lo duro que es no tenerlo para mí, no puedo imaginar cómo será para ti – repuso con complicidad.

Lea le sonrió suavemente – gracias por preguntar y por recordarlo de esa manera – esta era la primera conversación que habían tenido en años por más de 2 minutos seguidos, era casi un hito histórico para Dianna. "También te echo de menos a ti", quiso decirle pero se quedo en silencio mirando como los ojos de Lea la escrutaban con atención. ¿Cómo pasaron de ser amigas y cómplices a absolutamente nada? ¿Cómo? – Te he ido a ver al cine – Lea fue la primera en decir algo.

-¿Ah sí? – tan poca elocuencia era casi un desquicio, era de idiota desaprovechar una oportunidad tan especial por un poco de temor o por mucho de él. Todos tenemos siempre un poco de miedo. Es natural. No debería limitarnos. Dianna lo sabía pero se sentía vulnerable estando frente a Lea después de tantos años, solas, conversando.

-Si, casi cada vez que has hecho una película me he tomado mi tiempo para ir a verte – Lea sonrió con suavidad, se la veía más cómoda – creo que eres una actriz maravillosa.

-Si alguien con tu talento me hace un cumplido tan bonito me lo he de creer entonces – le contestó y no supo cuando fue que comenzó a relajarse en medio de este encuentro aunque le hubiera gustado decir que más que ir a verla al cine le hubiese gustado que Lea usará esas dos horas para visitarla a ella pero ¿cómo reprocharle nada si ella tampoco se había acercado? - ¿alguna te gustó más? – le preguntó simplemente

-Bare – Lea lo dijo con seguridad y sin dudar ni medio segundo. De todas las realizaciones en las que Dianna Agron había trabajado, Lea nombró una de las más antiguas contando todas las películas que hizo en los últimos 3 años. Una de las más independiente y una en la que Dianna se puso en la piel de una mujer que se enamora de otra.

-¿Qué te ha gustado más de ella? – le preguntó y sintió que era una línea de una película cliché, como si buscará una excusa tan tonta para besarla como un beso que dio en la ficción. "Solo faltaría que me preguntase que se siente besar una tía".

Pero Lea no preguntó eso ni por asomo – creo que era un proyecto arriesgado y el hecho de que decidieras realizarlo me demostró lo mucho que habías crecido como profesional – su respuesta fue de lo más seria y artística.

-Gracias señorita Michele – la rubia fingió formalidad pero luego sonrió abiertamente – no, de verdad, gracias, no solo por ir a verme al cine sino por venir aquí – confesó – después de tantos días creí que Ryan conseguiría apartarme de todos los que me importan como quería mandándome al ala opuesta a la de ustedes.

Lo cierto es que todos los chicos del Glee Club que estaban con ella en el programa estaban en un grupo de camerinos opuestos al que ella ocupaba. Por lo que estaba rodeada de niños talentosos pero poco conocidos para ella que apenas había estado como invitada alguna vez en el programa.

-¿Realmente crees que Ryan no te quiere? – inquirió la morena con inquietud.

Dianna se rió en voz baja – por supuesto, si estoy aquí no es por él créeme – le explicó – me dejo bastante claro que si no fuera porque Quinn era de primer generación no sería importante incluirme.

-Glee no sería nada sin Quinn – protestó Lea.

-Díselo a él – fue la respuesta de Dianna – es él al que Quinn y yo le parecemos escoria, aparentemente, creo que el personaje se le fue de las manos y eso lo frustró mucho – se encogió de hombros – pero las personas, de verdad o de ficción, también maduran, Quinn no podía quedarse años siendo la cruel porrista, conoció sus limitaciones y sus verdaderos sentimientos, los asimiló y maduró.

Lea reparó en el cuaderno frente a Dianna - ¿has escrito sobre Quinn allí? – la rubia asintió - ¿puedo leerlo? - a Dianna sintió un vacío en el pecho al pensar en que si el destino seguía riéndose de ella tendría que darle a Lea el diario antes que a nadie – me gustaría saber que fue de Quinn.

La rubia tragó saliva abiertamente - ¿y si mejor te lo cuento yo? – Preguntó con ansiedad – apenas hoy escribí por primera vez y yo…

-¿Piensas que es tonto esto de los diarios? – Le cortó Lea – todos los demás hablaban de que era un poco original y estúpido como tarea.

-No lo sé, yo no escribí porque me costó mucho centrarme en Quinn y contar lo que ella piensa diez años después – le explicó con sinceridad – llevaba años sin pensar en ella y me fue difícil sincerarme.

-Ahora quiero leerlo con más razón – explicó con una expresión de interés – yo escribí desde el primer día.

-Lo sé y lo esperaba – le dijo Dianna – eres Rachel Berry, demasiado aplicada para algo diferente.

Como Lea vio que Dianna apartaba de ellas el cuaderno no insistió sobre leerlo pero quiso saber más – pues cuéntame… ¿quién es Quinn Fabray?

Dianna suspiró y tomó aire – Doctora – recalcó – Doctora Quinn Fabray, abogada penal – Lea abrió los ojos con sorpresa – especialista en casos de violencia de género.

-Wow – expresó la morena – es… intenso, me gusta – sonrió – te pega.

-A Quinn – aclaró Dianna.

-Claro, a Quinn – asintió Lea - ¿y eso es todo lo qué escribiste? – cuestionó.

-No, veamos – Dianna trató de hacer hacer memoria evitando lo que si recordaba claramente haber escrito – estoy soltera…

-Estás… - Lea hizo una pausa para ver si Dianna la corregía pero no lo hizo así que prosiguió – estás soltera… ¿no funcionó?

-En absoluto – remarcó Dianna – pero sabes es mejor… sino tendría a mi "marido" en la cárcel o procesado por cuestiones moralmente inadecuadas e ilegales para empezar.

-Cierto – Lea evitó ahondar en el tema porque hablar Puck era hablar de Mark y el joven no estaba invitado al reencuentro por algo obvio – mejor – dijo con certeza – no habría funcionado, no me gustaba para ti.

Dianna arqueó una ceja - ¿ah si? – se quedó mirando ávidamente a Lea - ¿y quién te gustaba para mí?

La morena se mordió el labio pensativa y sonrió de medio lado – eso no lo sabrás hasta que no me dejes leer lo que tratas de evitar tan abiertamente – le hizo notar el cuaderno escondido detrás de una de las fotografías de Dianna sobre la mesa – déjame leer el diario y te lo digo.

-¿Por qué quieres tanto leerlo? – Dianna trato de sonar divertida para no mostrar tanto sus nervios.

-Porque a pesar de que todos debemos leerlos intentas evitar que me acerqué – Lea señaló algo que le parecía obvio - ¿has escrito algo sobre mí allí?

-No – Dianna trató de sonar convincente pero falló con alevosía.

-Si – Lea estrechó los ojos – si que dice algo de mí allí – a estas alturas las dos hablaban con más comodidad como si lo hicieran Rachel y Quinn o lo que es lo mismo, ninguna notaba que cuando de ellas dos se trataba no había límites entre la actriz y el personaje.

Dianna suspiró – si…

-¿Y por qué no quieres que lo lea, Di…? – Protestó Lea – tendré que leerlo en algún momento – se detuvo un momento a ver a la rubia que cuando escuchó aquel "Di" perdió pie y se quedó embobada, años sin oír esa manera de Lea de decir su nombre – es que decir algo malo ¿verdad?

Dianna se recuperó al notar a Lea escudriñarla con fuerza – hem… no, no dice algo malo sobre ti, te lo aseguro, y creo que lo que dice no puede ser considerado malo de ninguna forma pero es importante para Quinn y yo…

-¿No sabes lo que pensaré? – quiso saber Lea.

-Eso…

La morena se acarició lentamente el cabello y lo acomodó tras su oreja – hagamos algo, tú dame un momento el cuaderno, prometo que no lo leo – Dianna dudó pero se lo acercó y Lea lo colocó en sus rodillas - ¿ves? No voy a leerlo hasta que no me digas que puedo, puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Esperas que te diga que lo leas? – cuestionó la rubia.

-La verdad es que si – le respondió Lea – pero no voy a traicionar tu confianza porque tú me importas mucho, Di.

-Lo sé – Dianna sonrió – y tú me importas a mí.

-Sea lo que sea que hubiera escrito Quinn sobre Rachel no cambiará mi opinión, ni la de Rachel – le aseguró la morena.

Fuera, en el ala de camerinos Sur, la voz de un asesor de vestuario se dejo oír - ¿Lea Michele? – cuestionó el joven.

-Oh – Lea dio un salto - Debo ir a una prueba de vestuario – dijo Lea devolviéndo el cuaderno a Dianna – el vestido que uso cuando cantó Poker Face me queda demasiado largo, no sé cómo no me he caído en el escenario – le explicó soltando una risilla.

-Si es que eres una enana como dice Santana – Dianna le guiñó el ojo y le sacó la lengua a la morena así que las dos se rieron.

-Debo irme – dijo Lea – pero vendré más seguido – añadió antes de abrir la puerta y mostrarse ante el asesor que dejo por fin de vociferar su nombre.

Dianna sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y los pies la llevaron en un impulso hasta la otra chica – toma – le dio el cuaderno – léelo, confió en ti – le aseguró – cuando puedas me lo devuelves para seguir escribiendo en él.

Lea le sonrió encantadoramente – hecho – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo tras el joven.

Dianna cerró la puerta tras de si sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas. Lea iba a leer su diario, el diario de Quinn en realidad pero que importaba. Sabría de esos sentimientos muy bien guardados que tenía el personaje y que ella compartía. Ficción o realidad, el tema quedaría pendiente entre las dos.

"Bueno Quinn, si existe alguna oportunidad te enteraras por fin", se dijo, "y si no existe ya pagaré yo las consecuencias".

 **Tarde en la noche…**

El show había transcurrido normal. Lea y ella se tomaron las manos, un clásico, en Somebody to love y la morena había actuado tranquila y sonriente. Dianna estaba muy segura que no había tenido tiempo de leer nada. Después de la cena, se entretuvo hablando con Darren y Chris en el vestíbulo del hotel en él que se hospedaban por la gira. Llegó a su cuarto que para variar estaba a dos plantas del de los demás y se dejó caer en la cama ni bien pudo sacarse los tacones. La puerta anunció una visita inesperada.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó ella.

-Conserjería Señorita Agron – dijo la voz del empleado que los asistía en el hotel – siento la hora pero ha llegado un paquete con carácter de urgente – le explicó. Dianna abrió la puerta y allí estaban ese hombre tan amable que sostenía un sobre blanco en su mano – o eso dice en la etiqueta – que mostró a la actriz y que rezaba "Dianna Agron, máxima prioridad, entregar en mano".

-Gracias – dijo ella con interés tomándolo y con un asentimiento le dijo adiós al conserje del hotel mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se sentó en su sofá de dos plazas y abrió el sobre con un la mano derecha vaciando suavemente el contenido en sus rodillas. Rodillas que vieron quedar su diario, o el diario de Quinn, reposando como en las rodillas de Lea unas horas antes. Nada había cambiado, excepto por la nota pegada en la tapa.

" _Te debo una respuesta. Lea"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por las reviewS! Me ha encantado el recibimiento que tuvo el fic y espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas._

 _A Guest, y al resto, me disculpo si había o hay ahora muchos errores que dificultaran la lectura. Espero haber mejorado el anterior y al mismo tiempo que este no esté tan difícil de leer._

 _A espero que este fic ayude a que te vuelvas más fan de Faberry/Achele. Y pues no olvides revisar Paint it, black mañana que habrá un capi extra._

 _Juli espero que te siga gustando el fic y la manera en que está escrita!_ _Sigue leyendo ACHELE!_

 _ILOVELEA8 y Dany… aquí está la actualización, mil gracias por dejar su contenta que les haya gustado!_

 _Guest Achele vive, Achele is love: no sufras tanto, yo solo diré que el día que yo publiqué este fic fue el cumpleaños de Lea (algo que no recordaba hasta más tarde) y que Dianna estaba en Los Ángeles ese día… mmmm… no sé yo XD_

 _Cynthia: jajajaja me alegro que te emocionará saber que estoy escribiendo otra vez de Glee. Y si, yo estoy esperando que haya un reencuentro por algún aniversario, eso sí, si ocurre en agosto de 2020 y Dianna es contratada para participar… ofreceré mis servicios como vidente fanfictionaria XDDD_

 _Gracias a todos y todas por Follows y Favs!_

 **Lo he pensado mejor.**

Dianna daba vueltas inquietamente por su espacio personal en la Radio Music City Hall de New York. Está sería la última noche de conciertos en esa ciudad y no es que la actriz no estuviera acostumbrada al cierre de las actuaciones. Habiendo hecho teatro y las giras anteriores con los chicos de Glee aquello no le era desconocido. Su nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con ello. Tenía que ver con que intentaba comprender cuál era el próximo movimiento en esta mini-historia que su diario había iniciado el día anterior.

"¿Qué debería hacer?", se preguntó mientas se levantaba y sentaba por quinta vez en el sillón. "¿Debo ir y buscar la respuesta o quedarme aquí esperando?". Y es que para Dianna Agron la noche de ayer no había terminado nunca. Casi no había podido dormir pensando que Lea conocía de primera mano el secreto mejor guardado de Quinn y aunque no supiera que ese secreto era extensible a ella misma le resultaba igual de excitante. "No es como si le hubiera dicho que yo también estoy enamorada de ella. No entiendo porqué me siento tan ansiosa".

-¡AJ! – Le habló a un mechón de su cabello que pasaba por una etapa rebelde ese día – ya quédate en tu sitio – lo recolocó y lo alisó con los dedos – debo actuar natural… si, natural…

El problema es que no sabía qué era lo natural en este caso. Su desespero pasaba por decidir entre dos posibles movimientos: esperar a qué Lea volviera a su camerino o ir al suyo a averiguar de primera mano cuál era esa respuesta. No es como si Lea fuera decirle que Rachel y Quinn deberían comenzar una relación ¿verdad? Ni siquiera existía una serie Glee para empezar nada. Además lo más seguro es que le dijera que Rachel se sentiría complacida pero que ella se vería mejor con Sam o algún chico, la vía tradicional. Suspiró con fuerza. "¿Por qué estoy tan ansiosa por esto?"

Tomó el cuaderno "diario" que estaba en la mesa de enfrente y lo lanzó lejos, al otro lado de la habitación – Esto es tu culpa…

La puerta se abrió y a los pies de una confusa Naya el diario de Quinn yacía desterrado por su dueña. La latina la miró extrañada.

-¿Estás de mal humor rubia? – le cuestionó levantando el cuaderno y haciendo el ademán de abrirlo.

-¡NO! – Dianna dio un salto y trato de quitárselo de las manos – no te dije que lo podías leer.

-Como si yo necesitará que alguien me dijera lo que puedo o no puedo hacer – le espetó Naya levantando su mano en alto y moviendo fuera del alcance de Dianna el diario. Heather entró por detrás y lo tomó de las manos de la latina – guárdalo bien – le dijo Naya – Dianna no quiere que lo leamos y… tenemos que leerlo… es más, lo necesitamos – le dijo de manera convincente y Heather asintió.

-No tienen derecho a leerlo – aseguró Dianna.

-Ryan dice que todos podemos leer los diarios del resto – afirmó Heather – y me faltaba el tuyo Quinnie…

-Dianna – la corrigió la rubia tratando de razonar con las dos amigas – escúchenme, se lo que dijo Ryan pero es algo muy personal y no deberían leerlo sin mi consentimiento.

-¡JA! Excusas, excusas – le advirtió Naya - ¿qué es lo que dice para que estés tan tensa? – Cuestionó – eso solo lo vuelve extremadamente interesante… además aún no le has mostrado a nadie tu diario.

-El de Quinn – corrigió nuevamente Dianna – y si se lo he mostrado a alguien…

-¿Le has mostrado tu diario a alguien antes que a mí? – la indignación de Naya se tornó mueca exagerada - ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿Así quieres convencerme de tener piedad contigo? Oh no, no lo creo… ¿a quién se lo has mostrado?

Dianna suspiró – a Lea…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – Naya no contuvo su antipatía, mezcla de verdad y de mentira – o sea que ella viene, te hace un par de ojitos y le dejas leer tu diario antes que a mí y a mí que he estado viniendo cada día ¿me lo niegas?

-¡Listo! – Heather cerró el cuaderno que llevaba unos segundos abierto en sus manos antes de que alguna de las otras dos notará siquiera que lo estaba leyendo. Dianna se movió hasta el sillón y se sentó resignada.

-¡Heather! – se quejó Naya - ¿Qué dice?

-Ah pues… que Quinn está enamorada de Rachel – dijo la otra chica simplemente.

-¿QUÉ? – chilló Naya pero luego sacó la lengua - bueno, en realidad ya lo sabíamos, siempre lo comentamos Heather y yo, tantos fanfics no son por nada mi querida Dianna…

Dianna se encogió de hombros – creo que llegó un momento en que era bastante obvio.

-¿Y estás de mal humor porque Lea lo leyó también? – Inquirió Heather – ¿reaccionó mal?

La otra rubia suspiró – no en realidad, no sé cómo reaccionó pero me dijo que debía contestarme una pregunta que le hice y no sé qué hacer – les mostró la nota de Lea.

-¿Qué preguntaste? – quiso saber Naya.

-¿A quién de todos veía con Quinn? – explicó Dianna – hablábamos de que Quinn está soltera y ella dijo que veía a Quinn con alguien diferente a Puck, quedamos en que si le dejaba leer el diario me contaría quién era esa persona.

-Y lo ha leído – Dianna asintió a las palabras de Naya – pero aún no te ha dicho nada – Dianna volvió a afirmar sin palabras – aunque quiere decírtelo – asentimiento nuevo – ¿y qué esperas para ir a preguntarle?

-No sé si corresponde – expuso la rubia mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te estás muriendo de ganas por saber lo que dirá? – le inquirió la latina – no estarías de tan mala actitud si no quisieras saberlo.

-No todos somos cotillas como tú Naya – se defendió Dianna.

-A otro perro con ese hueso… al entrar nos has bombardeado con cuadernos porque no te interesa para nada saber lo que Lea va a decirte, por favor, soy Naya Santana Rivera – le aseguró la chica – levanta el culo y ve a su camerino.

-¿Tú crees que debería? – Dianna seguía indecisa.

-No deberías hacerlo ahora – le contestó Naya – en realidad, ya deberías haberlo hecho esta mañana – abrió la puerta de par en par y la invitó a salir, algo que Dianna acepto a regañadientes – y hasta que no tengas la respuesta no puedes volver a tu camerino… aquí estaremos, expectantes.

Dianna se encaminó por el pasillo pero Heather la detuvo – y Di… en estos días que tendremos libres antes de ir a Phoenix puedes contarnos porque te interesa tanto lo que piense Lea de "Faberry".

La rubia se habría parado a pensar que es lo que Heather insinuaba con esa suposición pero estaba demasiado nerviosa por tener que enfrentar a Lea después de que conociera sobre el amor que su personaje siente por Rachel. Caminó tratando de no estremecerse por completo mientras recorría el pasillo del ala que tenía asignada. Justo al estar por salir, Melissa iba en dirección contraria y le sonrió al verla. Dianna solo se proponía saludarla y seguir andando pero la chica le detuvo suavemente.

-Se que no es mi asunto Dianna pero imagino que iras a ver a alguno de tus compañeros así que te aconsejo que rodees la zona y entres por el lado contrario – hizo una leve seña con el dedo – Ryan Murphy está de este lado y no está de buen humor… quizás… quieras evitarlo por esta vez.

Dianna abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero con agrado – esta y todas las posibles – indicó con agradecimiento.

-Pues creo que si vas por esa puerta llegaras donde quieres sin que tenga tiempo de molestarte a ti también – comentó la chica.

-Gracias Melissa – le sonrió Dianna – es información vital… nos vemos luego – levantó la mano y siguió su camino, y también el consejo de Melissa que fue afortunado porque se oía que Ryan tenía esa clase de tono algo altanero de no estar satisfecho. Entró por el otro lado y tratando de no llamar la atención se acercó al camerino de Lea pero cuando estuvo por llamar escuchó su nombre.

-Dianna – y de la voz que no tenía ganas de escuchar - ¡Dianna! – giró la mirada y Ryan Murphy le llamó la atención para que se acercará a él mientras caminaba también hacia ella. La chica suspiró. "Tan cerca".

-¿Si Ryan? – dijo con falsa cordialidad.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Vengo a visitar a una de mis compañeras de reparto – explicó tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Vienes a molestar a Lea que no es lo mismo – el tono de voz del hombre se oía malhumorado – ella tiene que ensayar algo que le pidió la producción.

Dianna simuló que ya lo sabía – por eso he venido, ella me llamó.

-¿Te llamó a ti para ensayar? – Ryan no iba caer en ese truco, eso era evidente.

-Me llamó para acompañarla y punto – Dianna estaba perdiendo la paciencia – Ryan no sé porqué te empeñas tanto en conseguir que Lea y yo no podamos estar cerca, cuando la serie empezó incluso vivimos juntas… ¿qué tiene de malo que decida pasar unos minutos con mi amiga?

Ryan se rió irónicamente – mira Dianna me he esforzado mucho para darle a Lea las oportunidades que una artista de su talla necesita, no voy a dejar que tú lo destroces todo volviendo a encender esos rumores estúpidos sobre ustedes dos, la carrera de Lea no necesita crear prejuicios, está bien como está.

-¿Te escuchas lo que estás diciendo? – Inquirió Dianna – son solo rumores, por amor de Dios, y deja que Lea decida lo que quiere hacer con su vida, ella no eres tú, deja de vivir tus frustraciones a través de otra persona.

-¿Solo rumores? – Ryan soltó un bufido irónico – dime Agron… ¿cuántas veces has deseado que esos rumores fueran reales?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Dianna se sintió vulnerable y al mismo tiempo iracunda – deja de interponerte en la vida de Lea, deja que sea amiga de quien quiera serlo – sin hacer caso a la advertencia del hombre se acercó a la puerta del camerino que rezaba "L. Michele".

-¡No la molestes! – le volvió a advertir Ryan.

-Y ya te dije que ella mes está esperando – repitió Dianna.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y una confusa Lea Michele miraba a los dos con consternación - ¿se puede saber que hacen los dos discutiendo en mi puerta? – les dijo – y tú – miró a Dianna – llevó esperándote un siglo.

Dianna abrió los ojos al oír como Lea le seguía el juego – lo siento, tu… "amigo" no me dejaba llamar a la puerta.

-Lea no me parece bien que teniendo que ensayar lo que te hemos pedido y con lo distraída que has estado todo el día, tengas que llamar a Dianna para terminar de arruinar tu concentración – Murphy atacó sin rodeos – tú eres la estrella aquí y no puede ser qu…

Lea no lo dejo terminar – Ryan por amor de dios, no dejes que nadie excepto nosotros te oigan decir la locura que acabas de mencionar – su tono de voz era tan grave que a la rubia le costaba reconocerla – es injusto y mentira para empezar, Glee no va de una estrella, va de igualdad.

-Solo digo… – trato de defenderse el productor.

-Yo creo que tú dices demasiadas cosas en las que ya no estoy interesada – espetó Lea – ven Dianna, tengo que ensayar y me apetece que me escuches.

-Vale – dijo la rubia y la puerta se cerró tras de ella dejando a un desencajado Ryan Murphy en silencio. Dianna observó a Lea y sintió escalofríos – Gracias – dijo - ¿estabas escuchando hace mucho tiempo?

Lea la miró un momento y luego observó alrededor – no he oído casi nada, apenas que se oponía a que entraras aquí – la volvió a mirar de nuevo – lo siento Di… a veces él es demasiado… no sé… diría que perfeccionista pero creo que egoísta es mejor.

-¿Qué podemos hacer no? – Dianna le quitó peso al asunto – pero si en verdad tienes algo que ensayar no te molestaré.

Lea sonrió – no te preocupes, es más creo que es bueno que vinieras – le señaló el sillón para que se sentará – Ryan tiene razón, he estado bastante distraída y tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Con… conmigo? – titubeó Dianna.

-Bueno, no contigo precisamente, con Quinn – Lea se removió nerviosamente – quería hablar contigo sobre lo que leí, así que es mejor que estés aquí y luego pueda dedicarme a ensayar debidamente.

-Si puedo ser de ayuda con mucho gusto – aseguró la rubia.

-Así que Quinn ama a Rachel - Lea preguntó y Dianna como toda respuesta asintió simplemente – eso sería una bomba en el McKinley, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Dianna se rió en voz alta – probablemente Sue me echaría de las porristas – se encogió de hombros.

-Seguramente lo haría – Lea estuvo de acuerdo – yo estaría completamente estupefacta al enterarme.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora como estas? – quiso saber Dianna.

-Halagada – Lea le sonrió – halagada e incapaz de cumplir con mi parte del trato.

-¿Tu parte del trato? – Dianna por un momento se había olvidado de aquella famosa pregunta que Lea debía responder – ah… tú te refieres a la pregunta.

-Si – Lea asintió con la cabeza – ayer podía darte un nombre pero hoy ya no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no estoy segura de querer decir ese nombre en particular – las dos se miraron intensamente – creo que quiero cambiar de opinión si me das un poco de tiempo.

-Quinn ha esperado 10 años, puede esperar un poco más – expuso Dianna.

-Gracias Quinn – le agradeció Lea y la rubia simplemente sonrió – Di… ¿te importaría escucharme ensayar? No me vendrían mal algunos consejos y una buena crítica.

-Si crees que puedo hacerlo adelante – le contestó Dianna.

-Será como cuando vivíamos juntas y siempre me ayudabas escuchándome – la morena sonrió con especial emoción al recordar aquello.

Dianna pensó que la mejor razón para hacerlo era escuchar como Lea creaba una maravilla con su talentosa voz. Admirarla en silencio era la mejor parte de ser su compañera de piso - creo que es estupendo… quizás te pida a cambio que ensayes conmigo para mi próximo trabajo.

-¿Tienes algo ya pactado? – le consultó Lea.

-Sí, me incorporaré a una serie de televisión, ya firmé el contrato – le explicó la rubia.

-¿Cuándo? – quiso saber Lea.

-En Diciembre.

Lea la observó confusamente - ¿quiere eso decir que si la gira se extiende otro mes como Ryan comentó hace dos días tú no estarás?

Dianna asintió – mi contrato se firmó poco después de que firmará este por 3 meses, Ryan nunca le explicó a mis representantes que estaba planificado extender la gira – suspiró con cansancio – supongo que es una manera de hacerme quedar mal frente al público una vez más.

-No lo puedo creer, esta gira no se puede hacer sin ti – Lea se mostró muy afectada – no puedo creer que Ryan no haya contemplado decirte nada, fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo a mí.

-Pero tú eres su estrella, vive a través de ti, por eso no te ha dejado ir en todos estos años Lea – Dianna exponía lo que consideraba bastante evidente – no te provocaría un perjuicio.

Lea se movió de un lado a otro con enfado – esto es increíble, no puedo imaginarme esta gira sin ti también…

Dianna se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – ey Lea, por favor, tranquila, no te preocupes por eso – la calmó con una caricia suave – es algo que pasará dentro de un tiempo y ni siquiera sabemos si la gira se extenderá o no.

Lea consintió – tienes razón, no es algo que pueda controlar – hizo una pausa y añadió - anda ve, siéntate y escúchame – y antes de empezar a cantar dijo – pero no dudes en ser critica conmigo.

Dianna asintió sabiendo lo difícil que sería concentrarse para empezar.

 _Por la noche…_

 _Los acordes de Somebody to Love aún retumbaban por lo alto de la sala de conciertos. Como siempre, Lea y Dianna se desplazaron para volver a entrar hacia el final de la canción de la mano. Debían esperar a que todos reingresaran, lo cual demoraba unos 35 segundos debido a que eran ahora demasiados. Ellas quedaban para el final porque muchos fans recordaban la canción por el hecho de que las dos se tomaban de la mano. Ryan no les había podido quitar eso. Dianna estaba parada mirando como el resto entraba a escena de nuevo._

 _De repente la voz de Lea se escuchó a su lado - ¿Quinn…?_

 _Dianna se giró a verla con confusión - ¿L… Rachel?_

 _Había algo en la mirada de la morena que le recordó que estaban en el escenario, volviendo a ser Glee por al menos ese pequeño momento. Lea se volvió hacia ella y se acercó con lentitud o al menos a Dianna le pareció así. Se estiró un segundo y posó los labios sobre los suyos con mucha suavidad. Dianna abrió los ojos por un momento pero luego se quedó simplemente prendada de esos labios y de ese beso tan dulce._

 _Se separaron con calma y Dianna vio como Lea iba a pronunciar unas palabras que serían las últimas que las dos compartieran, al menos por esa noche._

 _-Lo he pensado mejor Quinn – dijo sin despegarse del papel – y creo que tú eres perfecta para mi…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 3: la verdadera trinidad**

 _Rachel me besó. ¡ME BESO! A mí, a Quinn Fabray. No lo puedo creer, es como uno de esos sueños que he repetido mentalmente durante los últimos 10 años, salvo que mejor. Salvo que real. No lo puedo creer. Desde que sucedió me he pasado cada segundo rememorándolo. Me dijo que yo soy perfecta para ella. ¡PERFECTA PARA ELLA! Diablos, me siento de 17 aunque tenga muchos más años. Me siento una adolescente a la que le ha tocado vivir siendo adultas esas sensaciones tan típicas de la primera vez. No es que lo sea, no es la primera vez que me besan pero es la primera vez que me besa Rachel Berry. ¿Cómo no sentirse endemoniadamente feliz después de un hito histórico tan impresionante?_

 _Aunque no sea la primera vez sí que es la primera vez que siento que todo está en su sitio. Prefecto. Perfecto como ella, perfecta como Rachel dice que soy para ella. No sé qué pensar pero a mí me sonó a un "yo también te quiero" o eso me gustaría. ¿Esto nos convierte en algo más? ¿Si soy perfecta para ella significa que quiere estar conmigo o me lo estoy inventando todo? ¿Me besará de nuevo la próxima vez que nos encontremos otros 30 segundos?_

 _Definitivamente no dejaré que nadie más lea este diario._

Dianna suspiró mientras cerraba de plano el cuaderno. Aunque llevaba toda la mañana intentándolo no fue capaz de reprimir otra vez esa sonrisilla tonta que se le colaba con tanta habilidad en los labios desde que despertó. Lo cierto era que Quinn no mentía. Esos labios que tanto había admirado en silencio habían rozado los suyos en nombre de Rachel. Lea se había acercado a ella y sin dudarlo la había besado suavemente. No fue un beso pasional ni desesperado, fue un beso dulce y controlado. Consciente. Por eso mismo, era el mejor primer beso que podía haber recibido Quinn, y ella también. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió la cabeza en ellos soltando un gritillo de emoción.

-¡BASTA YA DIANNA! – Dijo cuándo se levantó – basta… tienes 34 años, son 17 más que los que pareces tener ahora mismo – se amonestó.

Suspiró profundo y guardó el cuaderno lejos de la vista de nadie. Sabía que Heather y Naya vendrían pronto porque sus amigas habían propuesto una charla "como las de antes" durante el día libre. Por la noche partirían hacia Phoenix y tenían todo el día para ellas 3, antes de que las chicas se encontraran con sus respectivas familias. Naya tenía un niño y Heather dos, así que ser mamás era prioritario.

No había terminado de organizar sus cosas en la maleta cuando la puerta de su habitación de hotel se dejó oír.

-Voy – exclamó Dianna y abrió la puerta por la que entraron Naya y Heather, en su versión de media hora recién despiertas y con una café extra en la mano.

-Mocca con leche de soja para la rubia – Naya se lo pasó de inmediato – trajimos muffins también… ¿has desayunado?

Dianna negó – las estaba esperando, buenos días – añadió luego.

-¿Qué tal has dormido rubia? – le preguntó la latina - ¿mejor que ayer?

-Definitivamente – aseguró Dianna sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – Inquirió Heather – te ves muy feliz para la Di normal que conocemos.

-Nada, nada – se excusó la rubia rápidamente – solo estoy contenta de tener un día libre y pasarlo con ustedes.

Naya arqueó una ceja – no estoy muy segura de sí intentas distraernos con palabras muy bonitas o qué pero me sientan bien los halagos por la mañana – le señaló el sitio a su lado – hay que ponerse al día… ahora…

Dianna se sentó pero su primer pensamiento fue "No voy a decir nada" – bien – trató de encarar la conversación hacia otro objetivo además de ella - ¿cómo están las cosas?

Heather y Naya se miraron – no, no es sobre nosotras que hay que hablar – dijo la rubia – es sobre ti Di… ¿qué está pasando con Rachel…? Es decir, con Lea.

La otra rubia en la sala recibió la pregunta como si fuera un centro para anotar en un partido de lo que fuera, entonces hizo lo apropiado según ella - ¿Qué pasa con Lea? – lanzar el balón lejos del área de peligro – Supongo que estará visitando a su familia – hizo una pausa estratégica para sonar indiferente – o a ese chico con el que sale, nunca recuerdo su nombre… ¿Martin? ¿Marcus? O algo…

La mujer de ascendencia latina colocó sus manos sobre la mesa escrutándola con sospecha - ¿Matthew? – cuestionó mientras Dianna se limitó a asentir y decir "Ese".

-Dianna – Heather soltó una risilla – Lea no sale con ese chico hace años, de hecho después de él hubo un Robert e incluso un Colín…

-¿Ah sí? – la rubia trato de no sonar tan asombrada pero lo estaba, no era de las personas que se interesan por la vida amorosa de otros pero aún menos de la mujer que la tenía desquiciada, y la razón por la que su propia vida amorosa nunca funcionó. Lo último que ella sabía era que salía con un hombre que era entrenador personal. Pero eso lo había oído quizás tres o cuatro años para atrás. Por primera vez era consciente de lo poco que sabía de Lea. Sabia lo suficiente sobre su vida profesional y nada más.

-Dianna – Naya notaba el asombro encubierto de su amiga – debes dejar de vivir en ese caparazón en el que te aíslas y ver más mundo – le espetó con una sonrisa – hablas de una relación que Lea sostuvo hace mucho tiempo y que no prosperó… Michele lleva sola desde este mayo, solita y a la espera – dijo sacando la lengua – ahora faltaría que tampoco supieras que Heather tiene dos hijos…

-Por supuesto que se que Heather tiene dos hijos – se defendió Dianna.

-O que yo tuve uno más pero con Chord – anunció Naya sin quitar la vista de su café. Lo que Dianna no sabía era que la morena estaba tomando con fuerza la mano de Heather en señal de silencio.

-¡QUE! – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dianna - ¿c… cómo que has tenido un hijo con Chord? – ella podía no interesarse mucho por las personas pero nunca se habría perdido algo como eso.

-Te deje un mensaje cuando quede embarazada – Naya fingió estar decepcionada – debí imaginarme que por eso no habías venido a verme, ni siquiera cuando nació…

-Pero ¿Cómo? – la actriz rubia titubeaba sin saber que decir, se sentía fatal, ¿tanto se había aislado con su carrera que se había perdido uno de los momentos más importantes de no una sino dos de sus amigos? ¿Cómo es que Chord no le había mencionado nada hasta ahora? – un momento – tuvo un presentimiento al ver la mueca en el rostro de Heather – tú eres incapaz de mentir – le dijo – y estás aguantando la risa – las dos chicas rompieron a reír con diversión - ¡NAYA! – se quejó con enfado - ¿Cómo me haces algo así?

-Para que veas que debes interesarte más por la vida de tus amigos – le dijo la latina – por dios Di, no sabes nada de la vida de Lea en los últimos años… ¿así pretendes ganártela?

Dianna habría seguido quejándose por la crueldad de Naya pero sus palabras la hicieron enmudecer momentáneamente. Fue la mirada expectante de las otras dos lo que le devolvió la capacidad de decir palabras – yo… es decir… ¿de qué…? No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Que convincente – se jactó con sorna la morena.

-Oh vamos Di, puede que hace mucho que no sepamos nada de ti – le explicó Heather – puede que tú ahora seas una estrella de cine con pase para los Oscar pero tú "yo interior" no ha cambiado mucho desde Glee – se quedó pensativa un segundo – puede que hayas madurado un poco más pero es evidente que hay cosas que no cambiaron desde esa época.

-Yo no…

Dianna se vio interrumpida por Naya - ¿vas a mentirnos en la cara y decir que no sientes nada por Lea? Es más ¿qué no llevas sintiendo algo por ella desde que estábamos filmando la serie? – el silencio de Dianna la alentó a añadir un pensamiento más – creí que habías madurado lo suficiente como para aceptarlo de una vez.

Finalmente, y por primera vez en años y años de silencio, Dianna Agron se rindió y admitió en voz alta lo que había llegado a gritar en silencio – yo… si, es verdad, yo estoy… interesada en Lea.

-¿Interesada o enamorada? – le preguntó Heather.

-Enamorada sería una mejor manera de describirlo tal vez – consintió Dianna.

-Muy bien, hemos prosperado – Naya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – me alegra ver que realmente has crecido y aceptado lo que mucha gente parecía, y parece, saber excepto tú.

-En esa época – Dianna se sinceró con sus amigas – no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella y además todo se volvió extraño, la mudanza de Lea, las demandas de Ryan, Cory… - meneó la cabeza – solo quise alejarme de todo eso ni bien pude, la quería de forma diferente a los demás y me dolía ver todo aquello.

-Te echó de menos ¿sabes? – dijo Heather y Dianna sostuvo su mirada – Lea… te echo mucho de menos, muchas veces la encontré mirando el sitio donde solía estar tu camerino, creo que te necesitaba.

-Eso no le impidió aceptar las condiciones que Ryan nos obligaba a cumplir, como no mostrarnos en público e incluso en privado… yo – la rubia suspiró – yo no podía ver como ella simplemente trataba nuestra relación como un asunto más de negocios…

-No creo que para ella fueras solo un asunto más Dianna – le comentó Naya.

-Pues nunca me lo hizo saber – se defendió la joven – nunca se acercó y me dijo "no me importa lo que digan, yo te necesito en mi vida" – quizás Lea fuera más expresiva pero ella también había sufrido y definitivamente no podía adivinar que es lo que la morena realmente sentía – yo la eché de menos todos los días igual o peor que ella porque yo nunca quise esto – soltó el aire - verla evitar mis miradas – Dianna tragó saliva audiblemente sintiéndose débil – todo por no molestar a ese imbécil…

Naya trató de reconfortarla – sé que no te sirve de mucho ahora pero creo que ella sufrió tanto como tú por tener que hacer esas cosas, su libertad se vio reducida por años a lo que Ryan quiere o no quiere – rió suavemente – las pocas veces que hizo algo por su cuenta tuvo que pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Y por qué no alejarse de eso? ¿Es que no es dueña de su vida? – quiso saber Dianna – lleva años evitándome y Glee incluso terminó hace mucho, nunca intento comunicarse conmigo.

-Firmar un contrato con Ryan Murphy, sobre todo de exclusividad, no es algo tan simple – la voz de Heather sonó profundamente grave.

Dianna soltó un bufido – dime que Lea no ha firmado un contrato de exclusividad – prácticamente le rogó que la contradijera pero la chica no lo hizo, se encogió de hombros – no puede ser, ¿es que Lea se ha vuelto loca o qué?

Naya suspiró – no, solo que Ryan sabe cuándo debe jugar sus cartas – hizo una pausa – por ejemplo cuando estas vulnerable por una perdida.

-¿Vulnerable…? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dianna sabía que lo que le explicarían iba a ser algo bastante difícil de digerir. Lo notaba en la tensión que cortaba el aire alrededor de las tres.

-Cuando Ryan les impuso las condiciones jugó su primera carta más liviana, utilizó sus años de experiencia para convencer a Lea de que era una estrella en ascenso y que debía hacerle caso – le explicó la latina – Cory la quería de verdad y con el tiempo ella lo quiso a él también, pero lo más importante que Cory iba a hacer por ella era liberarla de esa atadura que tenía con este hombre.

-¿Cory quería que Lea se librará de Ryan?

-Más que nada en el mundo – afirma Heather – las condiciones que Ryan le imponía a Lea eran cada vez más duras – le explicó – así que Cory la convenció de dejar pasar sus pedidos, sin un contrato que la obligará a nada no tenía por qué hacer nada de esas cosas – levantó el dedo - ¿por qué crees que Lea hizo cine en medio de la serie? Cory la convenció de aceptar…

-Pero Cory se fue antes de tiempo – explicó Naya y el ánimo de las tres se deprimió porque hablar del chico siempre los ponía tristes – y Lea estuvo todo un año demasiado dolida – Dianna se rascó suavemente la cabeza, siempre sentiría culpa por haberla dejado tan sola, quizás por como esta conversación evolucionaba aún más – por amor a Cory intentó hacerle caso pero su disco bueno… ya sabes… no fue precisamente un éxito – le explicó la morena – y de repente estaba sola y con un fracaso para procesar – Naya asintió con la mirada perdida como recordando los hechos – y eso era suficiente para que alguien con un gran sentido de la manipulación se aprovechara de ella…

-No puede ser – Dianna se rascó la cabeza con más fuerza – no pudo haber caído eso…

-Lo hizo – Heather hizo una mueca de aprensión – cuando nos lo contó ya estaba hecho – recordó – Naya por poco no la insultó pero qué íbamos a hacer, ya estaba hecho.

-Ese contrato – preguntó Dianna - ¿qué es lo que dice?

-Que Lea debe trabajar en las producciones de Murphy y Asociados, que debe seguir las indicaciones de él de toda índole en función del provecho para su carrera, a cambio él le ofrece estar activa profesionalmente y hacer juntos "el camino al estrellato" – Dianna frunció el seño con las palabras de Naya – ya sabes cómo son esos dos, dramáticos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – inquiere la rubia simplemente.

-Hasta el próximo año – le comunicó Heather – hace meses que Ryan quiere renovar su acuerdo pero Lea lo ha estado evadiendo como puede, aunque no creo que tenga fuerzas para disputar con él por mucho tiempo.

-Es adulta, debería poder – la voz de Dianna quería sonar segura pero se notó temblorosa sin desearlo.

-Es Lea… y ahora se siente en deuda, ya sabes – expresó Naya.

-No puede hacerlo – dijo simplemente Dianna.

-Y creo que por eso estas aquí Di – le aseguró Heather – has venido a ayudarla, ha cuidar de ella, mira – tomó aire antes de hablarle nuevamente – si alguien puede conseguirlo esa eres tú…

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú – Naya lo corroboró – además de Cory solo tú has estado tan cerca de ella, solo a ti se ha abierto tanto como para escucharte – le aseguró.

Dianna por primera vez se sintió nerviosa por algo que tenía que ver con Lea pero que no eran sus sentimientos. Sintió que tenía una oportunidad de hacer algo por la mujer a la que amaba, a la que había visto irse lejos sin poder detenerla. Quizás aquello era obra del destino y esta era su chance de cambiar las cosas.

-¿Por qué me haría caso? – inquirió.

-Porque quizás… solo quizás, y no quiero decir seguro solo porque no quiero ser tan teatral como ellos, ella te ama también – fue la respuesta de Naya.

A Dianna le faltó el aire. ¿Lea la amaba? ¿En verdad? ¿Era eso posible? Sentía que su corazón quería andar rápido y lento a la vez. Que todo el mundo estaba detenido y al mismo tiempo se movía tan velozmente que no podía entender lo que sucedía. No entendía las palabras de las chicas que seguían hablando. Lea la quería. La necesitaba. Se lo debía. Tenía que protegerla. Tenía que cuidar de ella. Hacerle ver que podía superar a Glee y a ese hombre.

Solo cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se levantó con la sensación de estar flotando. Abrió esa puerta y la fuente de su momento de abstracción estaba del otro lado sonriendo. Lea dijo "hola" y entonces reparó en sus amigas dentro.

-Ey Lea – dijo simplemente Naya algo incomoda por haber estado hablando de ella justamente un momento antes pero era evidente que no había estado escuchando nada – pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

Lea hizo una mueca de disculpa innecesaria – debo confesar que me he quedado dormida – declaró y el resto de las chicas se sorprendió como respuesta – bueno, a una chica le puede pasar alguna vez…

-Pero no a Lea Michele – exclamó Dianna sonriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? – dijo simplemente Lea – de cualquier forma, ya me marchó con mis padres pero quería bueno… saber si querías – se dirigió a Dianna pero luego se corrigió extendiendo la pregunta a todas – si querían almorzar conmigo mañana en Phoenix.

Naya se rió muy fuerte, sin contenerse para nada – oh no, mi querida, tú quieres almorzar con Di no con nosotras – Lea empezaba ya a disculparse y a insistir pero la latina cortó sus palabras – tranquila Lea, mi hijo me espera allí y también los de Heather, disfruten del almuerzo – agregó dando por sentado que Dianna diría que si.

La misma que por su parte tomó a Lea de la mano y la llevó hasta el pasillo – por supuesto que sí – dijo cuando estuvieron solas por fin – iré a almorzar contigo y a cenar, y lo que quieras – y le sonrió suavemente a Lea – es más, no pienso separarme de ti en estos 3 meses…

Lea despegó los labios de la sonrisa que formaban – me alegra mucho saber eso – expresó delicadamente y luego carraspeó – Di quería decirte sobre lo de anoche…

Pero la rubia la detuvo – hablamos mañana – le dijo y la abrazó – saludos a Edith y a Marc.

-Estarán contentos de que estés de regreso, sin contar con que son tus fans más fieles – aseguró Lea haciendo que Dianna pestañeara, la morena a cambio de su abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla – hasta mañana Di.

-Hasta mañana Lea – Dianna suspiró cuando la chica por fin traspasó el pasillo en dirección al ascensor. Tenían una oportunidad y ella iba a aprovecharla. Iba a hacer todo aquello que no había hecho hasta ahora. Todo lo que se había negado. Todo lo que había reprimido. Cuidarla sería su prioridad a partir de hoy.

Entró en la habitación aún sonriendo pero dejo de hacerlo al ver su cuaderno abierto de par en par en la mesa, bueno, el cuaderno de Quinn.

-¿La besaste? – preguntó Heather con los ojos muy abiertos – bueno, se besaron…

Pero la pregunta quedo invalidada cuando una indignada Naya Rivera se puso de pie zarandeando el diario - ¿Cómo que nadie más va a leerlo? ¿Dónde quedaron los códigos rubia?


	4. Chapter 4

Me disculpó. Por la inexcusable demora. Auqnue si tuviera que ponerle un nombre diría que la visita de los suegros desde otro país es bastante convulsionante. Aún no sé han ido pero deseaba poder empezar a disculparme como realmente quieren los que leen. Con algo para leer. Saludos y hasta la próxima que no será dentro de mucho tiempo. Espero.

Blondeoverdosis

 **Día 4 (I): ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?**

El día llego después del alba y Dianna aunque había dormido parcialmente muy a su pesar se exigió al máximo en la elección de su vestuario. No es que Lea y ella no hubieran compartido una salida antes pero se trataba de la primera que harían juntas y solas desde el reencuentro. Desde el anunciado "10 años después". Y con todo el resto de pormenores que había para adicionar. O sea, la reciente relación entre su personaje y el de la otra actriz. Bueno, quien dice relación dice el primer y único beso. Mientras acomodaba el mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja y una vez más repasaba con sus manos las arrugas de la falda que llevaba trataba de no volverse una adolescente neurótica mientras asimilaba que Lea iba a mencionar ese asunto. Tenía la absoluta certeza.

Respiró profundo y soltó el aire acumulado. Como quien necesita oxigenarse las ideas. Había visto a Lea esa mañana. Todos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y Ryan tuvo uno de sus mini discursos innecesarios sobre mostrarse juiciosos en la ciudad que los cobijaba, y una sarta de tonterías más. La morena le había sonreído y señalado el reloj con un guiño en señal de que la esperaría. Eso solo había impulsado sus nervios unas innecesarias veinte veces más de lo habitual. Trato de mostrarse inalterada pero sabía por la sonrisa de medio lado de Naya que la había pillado poniéndose nerviosa como una chiquilla.

Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero. Falda, camiseta y zapatos combinados. Nada muy formal ni muy informal. Natural, nada demasiado forzado. Muy Dianna Agron. Nunca le habían ido demasiado las etiquetas aunque sabía que muchos admiraban su belleza enfundada en un vestido de salón. Pero hoy tenía suficiente con tener que resistir a la neurosis de tener que almorzar con Lea Michele como para tener que sentirse incomoda siendo un poco menos ella. Así que el esfuerzo en la elección que hizo se centró en sacar lo mejor de ello en un escenario natural. Y el espejo le decía que había logrado su cometido. Se sentía bien.

No lo admitiría jamás pero también había ensayado frente al espejo y en extremo silencio que decir cuando la puerta se abriera. Aún no se ponía de acuerdo consigo misma sobre ese elemento de un día que, a pesar del nerviosismo, asomaba pareciendo extraordinariamente positivo. Años soñando con tener una vez más una oportunidad como la que otra vez ese programa de televisión, que fue una bendición y una maldición en partes iguales, le ofrecía sin reparos. ¿Lea le pediría disculpas por haberla besado? Eso había dejado entrever pero Dianna prefería pensar que no. Porque si se arrepentía era como volver sobre esos pasos que habían dado casi involuntariamente. Dianna se había propuesto que aunque Lea lo hiciera encontraría la manera de convencerla de retractarse en su disculpa. Le gustaba como las cosas, inundadas de ficción, se fueran dando para acercarlas. Era una situación cómoda pero igual de intensa.

El reloj hizo el típico clic de las agujas llegando a las 11 am. Dejo su habitación de hotel, que para mala suerte de Ryan, esta ocasión estaba en la misma planta que la del resto de personas del elenco y avanzó a lo largo del pasillo. Tenía que caminar unos 50 pasos hasta la puerta de Lea y al tercero le temblaron las rodillas. "Oh por favor Dianna, deja de hacer el tonto, no es como si fueras a ver a tu novia". Ya quisiera ella que así fuera pero por ahora solo era Lea, la amiga y compañera de Glee, y la mujer por la que estuvo suspirando durante 10 años. Nada más. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y se sacudió la necesidad de no avanzar del cuerpo. "Ya basta, solo disfrútalo tonta", se recriminó y como si no existiera ninguno de los temblores que le regalo el cuerpo golpeó la puerta de Lea después de soltar el aire y tratar de adquirir una postura mínimamente normal.

La puerta se abrió de par en par al cabo de tres segundos, algo que cualquier persona entendería como una señal de que alguien estaba esperando cerca de la puerta excepto Dianna que solo acertó a contemplar a Lea que le sonreía dulcemente. Inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda procesando la forma en que esos jeans azules acertaban a darle su forma perfecta a las piernas de Lea. Y ni hablar de ese escote que coronaba la camiseta oscura de Lea. "Dianna, diablos ¿qué estas pensando ahora?". Se había entretenido demasiado y ahora Lea la observaba con confusa diversión como quien espera una explicación. ¿O tal vez un saludo? "Oh claro, no he dicho ni hola siquiera, venga Dianna como lo ensayamos".

Y todas las elucubraciones de Dianna Agron se transformaron en su lengua como un insípido – Ey… - "Ok, eso no tiene nada en común con lo que ensayamos". Se habría dado un facepalm pero aquello solo habría coronado a peor una escena patética.

Por suerte para ella, Lea siempre tenía la forma de rescatarla de sus propias tonteras. Casi había olvidado esa propiedad que debería figurar primero en el manual de dosificación de Lea Michele. Su capacidad para actuar con naturalidad aunque el resto del mundo, o Dianna, no lo hiciera.

-Hola Di – le dijo con simpleza y remató la frase con un beso en la mejilla de la rubia – te estaba esperando – confesó sin sonrojarse ni un ápice, y recién entonces fue cuando Dianna notó lo rápido que había abierto la puerta y se relajó un poco, porque al fin y al cabo esto era una oportunidad para las dos ¿verdad?

-Pues en ese caso ¿me acompañaría a almorzar mi lady? – le dijo con solemnidad y ofreciendo su brazo a la morena.

-Primero, tú eres mi lady – la corrigió Lea - _mi lady Di_ – cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que Dianna había escuchado o leído aquello – segundo, yo te invité a ti – pero al mismo tiempo aceptó el brazo y lo tomó con cercanía – aún así será un placer acompañarla – concluyó con formalidad.

Dieron dos pasos por el pasillo y Dianna se detuvo – bien pero ¿dónde vamos? – interrogó a Lea que soltó una risa tan encantadora que la rubia se felicitó así misma por no haber babeado como respuesta.

-Ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación – fue lo primero que salió de los labios de la morena generando que su compañera arqueará una ceja pero quitándole peso agregó – por aquí, Señorita Agron.

Lea y Dianna ingresaron al ascensor hablando sobre cosas superficiales pero la rubia se percató como su acompañante no marcó el botón que las llevaba a la planta baja sino al aparcamiento del hotel. No fue hasta que salieron del ascensor que no obtuvo su respuesta. Un taxi las esperaba dentro del mismo.

-Como Ryan está tan preocupado por nuestro comportamiento – le explicó la morena – me ha parecido mejor no alentar sus rabietas tan pronto – una parte de la frase tenía aire a disculpa – pero aún así no me apetecía no salir de este sitio solo por darle el gusto.

-Murphy explotará si sabe que nos hemos marchado juntas del hotel ¿lo sabes verdad? – inquirió Dianna pero subiéndose al taxi de todas maneras detrás de Lea.

-Bueno, no es nuestro carcelero… puede pedir lo que desea pero no puede impedir que hagamos lo que queramos igualmente – fue la respuesta sin dobleces de la otra actriz – al Saloria Stein.

Dianna sonrió de medio lado - ¿Lea MIchele rebelándose al sistema? – pero como única respuesta su compañera se cuadró de hombros y continuó hablando de asuntos relacionados a la ciudad en la que estaban. Como si fuera una seudo-guía turística que sobre la marcha improvisaba alguna sentencia sobre el sitio por el que el taxi cruzaba en su avance. Apoyada por el chofer que corroboraba o añadía información trascendental o no sobre los sitios de interés. Un hombre con pinta extranjera que no tenía ni idea a quienes llevaba al restaurante de Hamilton Avenue.

Cuando llegaron al sitio Lea dio su nombre al jefe de mesas y las acompañaron hasta un sitio un tanto apartado. Era como estar dentro del salón principal pero sin que muchos de los comensales tuvieran contacto con ellas. Para mejor, la hora del día no daba mucho de sí. Había unas pocas mesas ocupadas y se notaba que la discreción era un asunto de especial cuidado en el complejo. Dianna pensó que la elección de Lea había sido bien meditada. No es que tuvieran demasiado que ocultar. A la vista de todos solo eran un par de amigas que estaban almorzando juntas. Pero aún así valía la pena pagar un poco más para evitar el cabreo de Murphy y las interrupciones que solían estar a la orden del día en la vida de Dianna. Y seguramente de Lea también.

-Y bien – dijo finalmente Lea luego de que el mesero las dejo sola - ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?

-¿Hablas de mi o de…? – Dianna iba a preguntar si de Quinn porque era sobre ella sobre la que más había hablado con la morena.

-De ti – la interrumpió Lea – ya habrá tiempo para hablar de Quinn.

Dianna se movió en su sitio con leve ansiedad – pues… no hay mucho más de lo que puedes saber viendo la televisión o leyendo las redes… mucho trabajo y un matrimonio fracasado…

-Siempre hay más Dianna – le recriminó Lea – si hubiera querido que me dijeras eso no me hacía falta salir del hotel.

-Ya bueno… ¿qué quieres saber? – Dianna se encontró así misma algo incomoda porque lo de "hablar sobre ella misma" le resultaba igual o más duro que hablar sobre sus interpretaciones.

-Mucho trabajo no es una manera de definir tus últimos años – le explicó Lea – has aparecido en innumerables películas y algunas series de televisión, incluso por una tus películas del año pasado has recibido una nominación al Oscar…

-Una nominación que no gané, por cierto – acertó a recordarle la rubia.

Lea sonrió y meneó la cabeza – una nominación con la que el resto de nosotros solo podemos soñar – expuso con sinceridad – aún no me puedo creer que hallas aceptado venir aquí.

Dianna expulsó aire con ironía - ¿no has oído los rumores? – Le dijo – Ryan ha tenido que ofrecerme la luna, pobrecillo… con mis aires de diva tuvo que vender un riñón para pagarme – el sarcasmo hacia de las suyas en la voz de Dianna y Lea la escuchaba con intención – incluso lo obligué a hacer sentadillas con una plato en la nariz ¡durante las 30 horas que duró la negociación! – exclamó abriendo los ojos.

-Di… - se quejó Lea finalmente – esas cosas es mejor dejarlas para los pasillos y la gente que no te conoce – clavó su mirada oscura en ella – ¿qué tal si a mí me cuentas la verdad?

Dianna Agron estaba segura de que pasaron un par de minutos en los que solo se regodeó en los intensos ojos de Lea Michele. Pero no debieron ser más que segundos porque Lea no se inmutó ni le llamó la atención.

-Ya sabes parte de la verdad – expresó rompiendo su idílico plan de mirar sin hablar de nada – a Ryan yo le importaba muy poco, eso me dejo claro – suspiró – cuando me propusieron volver me pidió exclusividad temporal – Lea se removió algo incomoda por la confesión y Dianna, aunque sabía por qué, lo dejo pasar – le dije que no y en eso se tradujo la extensa negociación, no en dinero ni en exigencias extraña – explicó con un suspiro cansado – no fue por mi causa sino por la de Ryan que fue el único que no estaba de acuerdo.

-No lo puedo entender… ¿por qué los rumores estúpidos entonces? – Iba a preguntar Lea pero sacudió las manos – no, no, es obvio quien los provocó, se mire como se miré – hizo una pausa para beber de la copa de vino que tomaba – prefiero preguntar qué te hizo quedarte.

La verdad es que Dianna iba a combinar los factores publicitarios de los que tiraron sus representantes para convencerla, o el hecho de estar libre para esa fecha pero prefirió ser sincera, o casi, por una ocasión y evitar que tuvieran que insistir – me gustaba la idea de volver a ser parte de esto, de ustedes, guardo increíbles recuerdos sobre los primeros 2 años de Glee, incluso un poco más – sonrió tiernamente y Lea se contagió – muchos de los mejores momentos de mi vida fueron en el estudio de Glee, cantando y bailando – guardo silencio medio segundo con nostalgia – o en mi departamento cuando te quedabas conmigo.

Dianna pudo ver como Lea tragó pesadamente y trato de pensar en algo que no fueran recuerdos porque le parecía que a había dañado a la morena con esas palabras pero ella fue más rápida – yo también echo mucho de menos esta parte de mi vida, me sentía diferente en esa parte de mi vida.

-¿Diferente cómo? – inquirió Dianna.

-Fuerte, especial, capaz de comerme al mundo yo solita – se encogió de hombros y estos parecieron cargados por un peso invisible a los ojos de la rubia – un poco como Rachel… una persona destinada a ser una estrella.

-¿Qué dices Lee? – Dianna trataba de darle a la actriz el reconocimiento que no había acertado a tener aún, y de paso recuperaba un viejo mote del baúl de los recuerdos – no me puedo creer que alguien como tú este pensando que no está destinada a ser grande…

-Y no lo estoy… si no fuera por la ayuda de Ryan – y la palabra de ayuda había sonado lastimeramente a solidaridad en los labios de la chica – no sé qué habría sido de mi estos años.

-No me lo puedo creer – Dianna meneó la cabeza con sorna - ¿es qué acaso crees que ese parasito ha sido algo bueno para tu carrera?

-Bueno, convengamos que si él no se habría interesado en mí yo estaría sin trabajo – le expuso Lea – mi disco no fue… ¡que demonios! ¿Para qué disfrazar lo que es evidente? Fue un rotundo desastre y estuve a punto de dejarlo todo y Ryan…

-No vayas a decir que él te salvó por favor – le pidió Dianna – el teatro en Broadway habría dado una mano por tenerte Lee, la televisión no es lo único a lo que puedes aspirar.

-¿Por eso has hecho cine? – le preguntó la otra mujer.

-Por eso y porque me gusta actuar – fue la respuesta de Dianna – es así de sencillo, y sé – se detuvo a remarcar mejor su última palabra - ¡sé! que tú eres como yo – le pareció innecesario decir te conozco.

-Pero yo no tengo una nominación a un Oscar que me anime a decir nada de esto – Lea lo dijo mitad verdad, mitad broma.

Dianna sonrió – no te creas que ir a los Oscar es para tanto – aseguró para quitarle importancia al evento más trascendente del mundo del espectáculo – horas y horas en tacones – bromeó haciendo que Lea riera con fuerza – por supuesto, los Pitt están allí y Meryl pero nunca saludan – aseveró con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que Lea se relajará notablemente – y si tanto te apetece ir siempre puedes acompañarme en el próximo febrero.

Lea se rió con fuerza y solo se detuvo cuando los entrantes llegaron – serías capaz…

-Por supuesto – aseguró Dianna – he ido a la primera gala con mi madre ¿por qué no con Lea Michele? Seguro estarías tan hermosa que la mitad del mundo me envidiaría.

-Dianna … - quiso refutar Lea.

-No, no, es más – la detuvo la rubia – espera tu invitación formal en febrero.

Lea meneó la cabeza divertida - ¿no sabía que Dianna Agron fuera de tantas formalidades?

Dianna se encogió de hombros – bueno, Dianna es como Quinn ¿sabes? – Lea hizo una mueca de duda – un par de chicas tradicionales… no de las que roban un beso sin una primera cita – touché, horas preguntándose que haría si Lea lo mencionaba y era ella la que había sacado el tema del beso.

-Oh… ¿estás llamando a Rachel poco romántica? – Lea entrecerró los ojos con media sonrisa en el rostro – eso es algo imperdonable.

-No lo sé – Dianna decidió que había que jugar un poco para ver donde las llevaba aquello – digamos que Quinn jamás habría robado un beso a Rachel sin su consentimiento…

-¿Qué habrías hecho tú? – quiso saber la morena.

-Te habría llevado a un sitio bonito, tal vez a cenar y luego a caminar por algún paseo solitario bajo la luna, nos habríamos sentado en una pequeña colina verde a ver la luna – Dianna se esmeró en pensar una situación ideal – habríamos conversado y reído por varias horas, y luego… me habría inclinado sobre ti y te habría besado suavemente… mientras te susurraba lo mucho que me importas.

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo las dos, solo observándose. Y ahora mismo Dianna era incapaz de asegurar si miraba a Lea o miraba a Rachel, si sus ojos eran los suyos o los de Quinn. Pero sabía que aquello las había golpeado a las dos con energía. Ella estaba segura que a través de Quinn dejaba fluir a Dianna, y con la excusa de enamorar a Rachel trataba de llegar a Lea. Estaba segura de que la amaba y ese sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que antes. La amaba y quizás ella sentía algo también. Tendría que esforzarse para saber que había tras esa mirada tan urgente.

Finalmente la respiración de Lea cambió con lentitud y Dianna sabía que iba a hablar.

-¿Un almuerzo cuenta? – preguntó simplemente.

-Mmm…

-¿Cómo un sitio bonito?

Dianna pestañeó con vigor – supongo…

-Entonces será mejor que terminemos de comer – le dijo Lea con una media sonrisa plantada en el rostro – y podre mostrarte cuan romántica y formal puede ser Rachel Berry en realidad…


	5. Chapter 5

"Mándame un review, te lo pido de nuevo, escríbime un review, te lo pido mil veces, mándame un review, te lo pido de nuevo, mándame un email… sino cliquéame en Followers…" – todo cantando como si fuera la banda Ahora – Mándame un email XD

Ok, no quieren oírme cantar pero tenía que hacerlo. La suerte es que no haya audios en FF. Pero ya saben. Un review me hará very happy!

 **Día 4 (II): Rumores.**

Decir que nunca llegaron al postre parece un cliché pero fue exactamente así. Decidieron terminar el entrante y salir de aquel sitio tan exclusivo. Dianna no tenía ni idea donde era que Lea tenía planificado llevarla. O si debería decir que era Quinn la que estaba siendo arrastrada por una impaciente Rachel Berry. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que Lea parecía tan entusiasmada y nerviosa como ella. Era evidente que la morena era mucho más directa y sincera pero no por ello estaba menos ansiosa que Dianna. O que Quinn. Esto de la ficción era cómodo pero a veces confuso.

Lea repitió el mecanismo del restaurante. Tomaron un taxi y el chofer tampoco parecía conocerlas. Le susurró antes de entrar al hombre donde llevarlas y él obedeció sin soltar una palabra en toda la travesía. Lea hablaba aceleradamente y no era que no lo hiciera en otras ocasiones pero hoy sus palabras partían de su boca velozmente. Hablaba de la ciudad y también del ensayo que tuvo que realizar para los productores pero lo cierto es que Dianna no podía seguir del todo el hilo de la conversación debido a la tensión que la recorría. Se dedicó a soltar monosílabos sin mucha ventura haciendo que Lea le preguntará alguna que otra vez si la estaba escuchando realmente.

-Lo siento – susurró abrumada – ahora mismo estoy algo nerviosa.

Lo admitió sin tapujos y eso hizo que Lea arqueará una ceja pero sonriera ligeramente – lo entiendo, no todos los días vivirás la cita que esperaste durante 10 años, bueno, Quinn – se corrigió – yo también estoy algo nerviosa.

-¿Quizás por tener que improvisarlo todo? – indagó la rubia y Lea sonrió.

-Ya me conoces – respondió simplemente – me gusta controlarlo todo.

-Todo estará bien – la reconfortó con una caricia algo prolongada en su brazo derecho – todo estará perfecto, créeme que solo me interesa pasar mi tiempo contigo…

Otra vez sus personajes se mezclaban con ellas como si no pudieran separarse. Para Dianna siempre estuvo claro que los rumores sobre Rachel y Quinn habían nacido debido a la cercanía que las dos se profesaban. Ella por estar enamorada de Lea y Lea porque era ella sin más. Por eso cuando todo se derrumbaba, Quinn y Rachel se hundieron con ellas. Ahora, que Dianna y Lea volvían a surgir en la superficie como si fueran una simbiosis Quinn y Rachel también. Aunque en esta ocasión era el influjo de los personajes y la libertad para convertir a Quinn en ella misma las razones por las que Dianna y Lea se bajaban del taxi frente al Estadio Universitario de Phoenix. Una universidad que por la fecha estaba en su más bravo apogeo pero que al mismo tiempo permanecía en las aulas, lejos de las gradas de su estadio. Era evidente que Lea conocía bien aquel sitio y Dianna deseó preguntar cómo pero su voz se quebró cuando la mano de Lea se entrelazó con la suya y la encaminó al interior del recinto sin preocuparse por los pocos curiosos que husmeaban. Apenas se percató del hombre de traje que esperaba en la entrada y que se acercó a saludar.

-Lea – le dijo con una sonrisa particularmente exagerada – es un placer tenerte por aquí.

-Gracias John – expresó simpáticamente la actriz – te presentó a Dianna Agron – el hombre asintió.

-La conozco Señorita Agron – aseguró el ejecutivo, posible director del espacio, con una inclinación cordial y dándole la mano con empatía a la rubia – la he visto en algunas de sus películas, es un honor que ambas se decidan a conocer el estadio.

-Como te dije por teléfono – y Dianna recién se percató que Lea había hecho más que ir al lavabo durante su estadía en el Sartoria Stein – estamos interesadas en aprovechar los días de la gira para conocer algunos sitios icónicos de la ciudad y ¿cómo olvidarme del estadio del que tanto hablabas en la gala de hace unos años?

El hombre pareció conmovido por la atención que Lea le había prestado con especial regocijo – pasen, caminen, visiten y si necesitan alguna guía mi oficina está a 50 metros de aquella puerta – señaló un acceso – de más está decir que me gustaría obsequiarles algunos pases exclusivos para el partido de soccer de mañana por la noche, creo que no se superponen con los horarios de la actuación.

-Espero que vengas a vernos John – le agradeció con una devolución de gentilezas Lea – llámame para que puedas traer a tu hija y a Sarah.

-Por supuesto, mi mujer estará encantada con poder verte actuar Lea – el hombre no les quitó más tiempo y se marchó a su oficina en el pasillo que rezaba Salón Ejecutivo.

Lea y Dianna caminaron de la mano cruzando con confianza las puertas a las gradas principales. El campo brillaba por el rocío de los aspersores que lo mantenían en condiciones y el equipo anfitrión practicaba en el centro. Ninguno se percató de cómo eran observadas por unas visitantes inesperadas. Lea no soltó la mano de Dianna ni cuando ella acertó por fin a preguntar ¿Qué había sido todo eso de John?

-Lo conocí en una gala en New York, no paró por horas de parlotear de su estadio magnifico – la morena le sonrió quitándole peso al asunto – así que pensé por qué no visitar el Estadio de John con mi chica – soltó y Dianna tragó saliva sintiendo hormiguear sus hombros – así que… Quinn ¿estás preparada para un momento romántico con Rachel?

-Si – fue todo lo que pudo brotar de Dianna pero qué más daba cuando Lea o Rachel llevaban la cuerda que guiaba el telón de esa escena de sus vidas.

-Perfecto – Lea reflexionó – dijiste que me llevarías a una colina verde a ver las estrellas después de la cena – Dianna asintió – bueno, no era una cena y está no es una colina verde pero – observó alrededor – es algo parecido a una colina también – agregó entonces – posiblemente querías que veamos las estrellas juntas o la luna y es pleno día pero mira – señaló el cielo – es uno de los días más preciosos que he visto en todo este año – observó y su sonrisa encandiló a la mujer frente a ella que le sostenía la mano.

Dianna ni siquiera levantó la vista. La miró a ella simplemente, observó a Lea y estuvo de acuerdo. Aquel era el mejor día de su vida. No le hacía falta mirar nada más. Esa morena hermosa por la que solo había podido suspirar sin cesar en los últimos 10 años estaba allí frente a ella esmerándose por hacerla sentir especial. A ella o a su personaje, daba igual. Era la morena que amaba el más bello de los factores para convertir el peor de los días en el más maravilloso. Le habría dado las gracias por recordarle otra de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella, pero estaba deslumbrada con Lea – Sin dudas – musitó atrayendo la atención de la actriz y acercándose a ella suavemente.

La misma se dio cuenta que Dianna estaba precipitando el proceso y posiblemente rompiendo sus planes -pero no hemos hablado – susurró Lea – no te he preguntado nada – aunque su cuerpo la traicionó y se acercó a ella.

-Ya nos conocemos, lo sabes todo de mí – fue la respuesta de Dianna, tajante y concisa.

-Se supone que yo debo besarte a ti, no al revés – argumentó Lea sin dejar de acercarse de todas maneras.

Dianna se detuvo y sonrió – pues si eso es lo que quieres… solo hazlo.

Lea Michele lo hizo, la volvió a hacer. La besó como había hecho un par de noches antes pero con mucha más serenidad, sin la presión de tener que subir a un escenario después de 30 segundos. Este beso era mucho más cuidado, más urgente también. No era un roce sencillo de los labios. Era un beso que implicaba sus labios de una manera más consistente. Más masiva. Esos labios que le pertenecían no le pertenecían realmente. Eran posesión de la morena que no los dejó escapar mientras el cuerpo le dio tregua. Este beso era mucho más consentido y sentido que el anterior.

Dianna también reclamó como suyos esos labios suaves y deliciosos. Si alguien le habría dicho que besar a Lea era siquiera parecido a estar tan cerca de la gloria habría pensando que estaban exagerando. Pero habría sido una ilusa por no creerlo. La caricia que le prodigaba la boca de Lea le parecía demasiado placentera para ser terrenal. Se sentía cursi por todas las emociones que fluían por su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo eran las sensaciones humanas las que la devolvían a este mundo. Un mundo donde en medio del Phoenix University Stadium y frente a un ignorante grupo de entrenamiento de soccer, ella se dedicaba a devolver ese inmenso beso que se detuvo con suavidad. Con un suspiro.

Lea fue la que habló primero – Quinn – susurró y Dianna recordó que este juego era sobre Rachel y su personaje aunque los cuerpos, los sentimientos y las sensaciones físicas no lo eran, al menos en su caso - ¿crees que esto es más apropiado para ti?

Dianna sonrió y su risa se desprendió suavemente a pesar de lo apurado de su respiración – creo que es perfecto Rach…

Lea sonrió y tiró de ella – creo que ahora podemos disfrutar del día un poco – expuso plácidamente mientras se estiraba en las gradas y dejaba que el sol le diera en el rostro.

-Pensé que antes también estabas disfrutando del día también, que ingenua de mi – Dianna fingió estar ofendida y Lea le golpeó el hombro cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Por supuesto que lo estaba – le recriminó la morena – la diferencia es que ahora ya has admitido que mi plan es tan perfecto como "La ocasión perfecta Fabray".

Diana sonrió. Lea o Rachel podía ser competitiva en las cosas más simples sin llegar a ser odiosa realmente por eso – creo que has ganado pero si digo que no ¿puede que me regales otro de esos besos? – consideró con poca sutileza.

La morena sonrió abiertamente – no pensé que Quinn Fabray, versión adulta, fuera tan desinhibida – le aseguró – me gusta.

-¿Eso es un sí? – jugueteó la rubia con picardía.

Como toda respuesta Lea le besó una vez más aunque con un beso menos invasivo y más corto - ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

-Con creces – garantizó Dianna, preguntándose si este asunto de besarse detrás de la máscara de Rachel y Quinn sería algo temporal, de tres meses o si no se repetiría nunca.

 **Después del primer concierto**

El resto de la tarde anterior había sido simplemente estupendo. Se habían reído, habían hablado muchísimo, como Dianna y como Quinn. Como Rachel y como Lea. Lástima que el corolario fuera un irrespetuoso y malhumorado Ryan que las había separado y arrastrado a Lea con la excusa de que no estaba concentrándose en lo importante. Dianna trató de ayudarla pero Lea se negó y finalmente siguió a Ryan pero bajo su propia voluntad. No antes sin despedirse de su compañera. Pero Dianna no la había vuelto a ver en todo el día, ni en el siguiente y tenía cierto temor de que la historia se repitiera. Eso hasta la hora del concierto, en el que Lea apareció cansada pero sonriente.

-Estuvo muy dura la pelea ayer ¿verdad? – le preguntó Dianna antes de subir al espectáculo.

-Bueno – Lea se encogió de hombros – nada que no pudiera solucionar ensayando el doble – dijo quitándole peso.

A Dianna le dieron ganas de matar al hombre calvo frustrado que era su jefe, o al menos uno de ellos. Subieron al escenario y Dianna disfrutó de jugar en la piel de Quinn esperando cruzarse con su nueva novia ya que Lea había dicho que aquel beso iniciaba su relación oficial Rachel-Quinn. Más feliz y más locuaz que nunca la rubia lo dio todo en el show y los acordes de "Somebody to love" sonaron una vez más. Allí estaban las dos, expectantes, esperando su momento. Incapaces de mirarse sin sonreír y paladeando quien daría el primer paso. Dianna no aguantó y se inclinó para besar a Lea justo antes de entrar, así que el ingreso fue algo descoordinado pero justo a tiempo. Lo arreglaron golpeando caderas en el centro del escenario para histeria del publico que seguía esperando verlas juntas en la serie. La canción era uno de los hits de la noche y como tal levantó al público que se dejo las manos aplaudiendo sin parar. Ambas salieron corriendo por el pasillo hacia el círculo de maquilladoras y siguieron el proceso hasta la última canción. Obviamente, "I lived". La canción terminaba con un estruendoso redoble que Dianna vitoreó y luego se entretuvo saludando con sus manos a los fans más cercanos. Salió por donde siempre salía, rumbo a su camerino pero justo al doblar la primera esquina en el pasillo frontal una mano la detuvo y vio a la morena mirándola seriamente, así que no sonrió. Apenas mantuvo su mirada.

-Di…

-R… ¿Lea? – Dianna se dio cuenta que Lea no jugaba a ser Rachel sino que estaba allí por ella misma.

-¿Es cierto? – preguntó – lo que te dijo Ryan frente a mi puerta en New York.

-¿Qué? – quiso saber Dianna tratando de recordar.

-Que deseabas que los rumores sobre nosotras fueran reales…


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 5: 3 A.M.**

 _Rachel y yo nos besamos. En el Phoenix University Stadium. Después de 10 años de no vernos ni siquiera durante 30 segundos, después de 10 años en los que lo máximo que pude exigir fue soñarla desde lejos. Mirarla brillar en la televisión o en el teatro pero siempre en silencio. Sin pronunciarme. Sin llamar la atención. Después de años de evadirla el destino nos cruzó y las cosas se torcieron. Pero quién podría pensar en enderezarlas si Rachel siente lo mismo que yo. Las mismas ansiedades, el mismo hormigueo en el estómago. El mismo amor. Me cuesta incluso escribirlo sin temblar como una hoja. Ella inició una relación conmigo sin cuestionarse ningún detalle de todos los que yo me he pasado media vida repasando. Ignoró mis dudas y se lanzó sin importarle la cantidad de agua que la esperaba al final de ese pozo. Porque ella siempre ha sido así. Fuerte, transparente. Autentica. Y, ahora, mía._

Dianna detuvo su bolígrafo y suspiró con cansancio. Volvió a escribir pero no como Quinn sino como ella misma. ¿No era ese el diario de Quinn? ¿Por qué estaba rompiendo las reglas entonces?

" _Lea aún no me ha llamado, ni ha venido. Lo prometió. No otra vez. Lea no me haría lo mismo otra vez ¿verdad? Me niego a creerlo pero ¿por qué no ha venido aún?"_

Dejo caer el boli sobre la hoja garabateada y observó la pared principal de su habitación. 3 AM. Tres de la mañana y no es que muchas veces no hubiera abusado de su insomnio pero esta se sentía la noche más larga del universo. Simuló mordisquear la uña de su pulgar derecho. Era un hábito que había luchado por eliminar de su sistema y no quería reincidir. Pero esta noche se estaba tornando la más larga del universo Agron. Ella lo sabía, la habitación silenciosa, la cama impoluta. Todo su alrededor lo sabía.

Todavía recordaba las últimas palabras que le regaló Lea antes de marcharse raudamente. "Esto no es algo en lo que pueda ni quiera esperar mucho, iré a buscarte". Palabras que se grabaron a la fuerza en las expectativas de Dianna que pasaron de ansiosas a esperanzadas y luego a decepcionadas, o casi.

 _-¿Es cierto? – Preguntó – lo que te dijo Ryan frente a mi puerta en New York._

 _-¿Qué? – quiso saber Dianna tratando de recordar._

 _-Que deseabas que los rumores sobre nosotras fueran reales_ – insistió la morena - ¿es verdad?

Dianna tragó saliva y reflexionó que tal vez era tiempo de la verdad. De expresar lo que por años se guardó para ella. De ser sincera con esos ojos que la miraban sin disimular su interés. Si la misma Lea necesitaba verdades, ella para variar se las daría. Dejaría de lado esa sensación de abrirse como un libro que tenía, de ajarse en los dedos de alguien más. Le regalaría a Lea el beneficio del conocimiento como Quinn se lo ofreció aquel primer día a Rachel. Esa verdad era también su verdad al fin y al cabo.

-Es ci… - las letras se le atragantaron cuando un incauto joven salió de detrás de bambalinas con auricular de retorno aún conectado a su oreja derecha.

-Lea – dijo finalmente cuando las enfocó – por Dios Lea ¿dónde estabas metida? – expresó cierto malestar, aunque ligero y cauteloso – Ryan y Chris están esperando para la entrevista con la NBC Live – chasqueó la lengua - ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Ryan está prácticamente furioso.

La morena se quedó lívida. Dianna leyó a consciencia que Lea lo había olvidado – la entrevista – susurró la morena suavemente – yo… estaba hablando de algo con Dianna y pensé qué la entrevista era en quince minutos, para Access Hollywood – había en su voz un toque a excusa que solo alguien que la conociera notaría – y no tan ajustado al final del show.

-Es para el Nightly News – cortó el chico y prácticamente la arrastró lejos de Dianna por el pasillo – vamos por favor – le dijo simplemente.

-Voy, voy – se quejó la morena soltándose a último momento – puedo caminar sola – le recriminó pero ante la impotencia del joven que sería el que probablemente recibiría las mayores reclamaciones de Murphy, se giró y le soltó aquella frase a la rubia - Esto no es algo en lo que pueda ni quiera esperar mucho, iré a buscarte…

El pecho de Dianna dio un salto y se puso a juguetear con el diafragma provocándole un cosquilleo genuino que no le permitió mucho más que asentir. Y así perdió de vista a la morena. O más bien, la morena la perdió de vista a ella porque lo que Lea no sabe es que la rubia después de caminar por el pasillo arriba y abajo sin saber que hacer primero, o donde ir, acabó por arrastrar los pies hasta donde se realizaba la famosa entrevista y observar desde la clandestinidad otra vez. Como una acosadora en toda regla.

Una vez más vio a Lea brillar a pesar de las sombras que Ryan proyectaba sobre ella. Dianna estuvo a punto de abuchear al hombre cuando la interrumpió por tercera vez pero no hizo falta. La morena evadió el franqueo con mucha elegancia y la entrevista se realizó con absoluta fluidez a partir de ese momento. Incluso le preguntaron por ella. La rubia tuvo ganas de romper a reír cuando la entrevistadora le preguntó a Lea si tener a Dianna Agron, la nominada a un Oscar, era distinto a tener Dianna, su compañera de piso. La morena se rio con esa clase de risilla que la hace ver encantadora porque le nacen desde el fondo del cuerpo.

-No, en absoluto – contestó sinceramente Lea – y al mismo tiempo por supuesto que si – agregó haciendo que todos rieran sin comprender – es decir, yo la admiro muchísimo y es un gusto poder compartir con ella este tiempo, es una enorme influencia positiva para mí y para el resto de nosotros – aseguró – y al mismo tiempo es maravilloso recuperar a mi lady Di – remarcó la frase haciendo que Dianna se ruborizará involuntariamente - para poder hablar con ella como antes y como nunca – sentenció con naturalidad.

Detrás de ella un bastante menos risueño Ryan Murphy fingía estar de acuerdo pero nada más lejos de lo que se cocinaba dentro del hombre. Y Dianna lo notó. Notó ese sinsabor en su rostro, él de alguien que está sopesando demasiados elementos en su inconformidad. La rubia recordó cómo le había temblado el mentón al ver como el entrecejo del productor se desplazó alentando el malestar. No eran buenas noticias. Lea se había ganado un sermón por usar palabras que Ryan consideraba inadecuadas como "mi lady Di". Por frases como esas y malentendidos similares fue que en el pasado se quedó sin poder ver a su entonces amiga.

La entrevista finalizó y Dianna suplicó al cielo que si alguien la estaba escuchando le permitiera a Lea salir de allí sin sobresaltos. Pero aquella noche la calidad de la señal al cielo no era la mejor aparentemente. Ni bien las cámaras se apagaron y la morena amagó salir hacia donde había dejado a Dianna, Ryan la interceptó y comenzó a preguntar dónde estaba y porqué había llegado tarde. Lea resopló y anunció la misma excusa que le había dado al asistente de Ryan.

-Eso déjalo para Dylan ¿quieres? – protestó Murphy de mala gana - ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo? Últimamente estas completamente desenfocada de lo importante.

-Al contrario – se defendió Lea – estoy enfocada en lo realmente importante.

-¿Influencia positiva? ¡Ja! – Ryan se quejó audiblemente – nada más alejado de la verdad – sentenció sin preocuparse del pobre Chris que como todos los demás pasaban a segundo plano si se trataba de Lea.

-Mira Ryan – le cortó Lea – es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer – sacudió las manos en señal de cansancio – en otro momento me reclamas un poco más por las cosas que tú mismo te imaginas.

Lea se encaminó hacia la salida y Dianna sintió que su orgullo se hinchaba de gusto.

-¡Un momento Michele! – la detuvo Ryan – acompáñame al despacho – le señaló el otro pasillo a Lea quien refunfuñó que no era el momento – hay cosas que no se pueden postergar – refutó el hombre – no me hagas recordarte que tenemos un contrato firmado – las palabras fueron una amenaza en toda regla pero surtieron efecto.

Lea se giró – uno que pronto se termina – recalcó caminando en dirección a la poco oportuna reunión y dejando a Dianna con la boca abierta. Sin poder detener sus pies se encaminó rumbo al mismo sitio dispuesta a reclamar a Lea para ella. A rescatarla de las garras del ogro de las malas decisiones pero la voz de Naya la retuvo.

-Di… ¿Dónde vas?

-Yo… Lea – a esas alturas tanto solo se veían las espaldas del productor y la chica.

-Oh ¿reunión de última hora? – Discurrió la actriz de ascendencia latina - ¿qué habrá hecho Lea para merecerse esto? ¿Vienes? – le preguntó señalando que el grupo se disponía a pasar por maquillaje y vestuario para el proceso de volver a ser completamente reales.

Dianna no consiguió quitar los ojos del pasillo hasta que la silueta de Lea Michele desapareció detrás de una puerta – supongo – balbuceó con indecisión siguiendo con suma lentitud a Naya que parloteaba de las chicas que hacían fotos desde la primer fila en el show. Algo sobre haberla cegado con un par de flashes.

Pocas veces Dianna se había arrepentido tanto de no hacer lo que su intuición el gritaba como demente. ¿Por qué no rescató a Lea de las garras de ese hombre? ¿Por qué no? Incluso si Lea se hubiera enfadado por haber intervenido. Eso era mejor que no saber. Y es que Dianna creía que no sabía. Estaba segura que no sabía nada. ¿Y si Ryan usó su atadura legal para obligar a Lea a dar un paso atrás? ¿Y si, aun peor, Lea se lo permitió? No, no, ni pensarlo. Suspiró y habría arrojado el diario de Quinn lo más lejos posible pero no puedo. Ese pequeño cuaderno que acarició entre sus dedos le había dado una oportunidad de vivir un imposible y al mismo tiempo la condenaba a que todo lo demás fuera insuficiente.

Seguramente Lea había estado algunas horas con el pesado del productor y se habría marchado a dormir luego. Los horarios de descanso en plena gira deben respetarse de la mejor manera posible y Lea era como Rachel, muy estricta con esos detalles. No debían olvidarlo.

Por eso no estaba preparada para lo que iba a suceder en el mismo instante que se resistió a lanzar el diario y lo dejo sobre la mesilla. Su cuerpo dio un brinco cuando su puerta sonó con suavidad. Con un golpe firme pero reservado. El toque de alguien que quiere ser atendido pero no quiere molestar tampoco. De haberse quedado dormida no habría podido escucharlo. Dianna se puso de pie y pensó en escuchar si volvía a sonar pero al cabo de 2 segundos no pudo resistir al silencio.

-¿Si? – cuestionó acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Di…? – la voz de Lea sonaba amortiguada – soy yo.

Dianna abrió de inmediato y la morena entró a su cuarto vestida como Rachel aún, lo cual presagiaba que nunca alcanzó a pasar por el camerino y por tanto una larga noche con el quejica del jefe.

-¿Larga noche? – inquirió Dianna señalando el vestuario.

Lea suspiró – demasiado larga.

-¿Recién sales de su "reunión"? – Interrogó Dianna – creí que te habrías ido a dormir hace horas.

Lea la observó mientras se sentaba en el sofá – dije que te buscaría – explicó con consternación – y juzgando por lo rápido que has contestado diría que tú me oíste y estabas esperando a que cumpliera mi palabra ¿o no?

Dianna se sintió completamente atrapada. Bueno, el asunto era decir la verdad. De eso se trataba – sí, te esperaba – contestó cuadrando los hombros.

Lea sonrió con complacencia – ¿lo ves? No habría podido dormir pensando en esa posibilidad – le explicó – tenía que cerciorarme que estabas verdaderamente dormida – gesticuló visiblemente – si no lo hubiera hecho habría dado vueltas en la cama toda la noche.

-¿Y si hubiera estado realmente "dormida" no habrías dado vueltas de todas maneras? – la pregunta se desprendió de los labios de Dianna y no fue capaz de suspenderla. Se quedó pasmada por el hecho de haber revelado indirectamente su propia ansiedad.

-Supongo que si – Lea sonrió con inhibición pero abiertamente – supongo que cómo te dije antes… este asunto no debe esperar.

Dianna se sentó a unos centímetros de ella – sí, este asunto es demasiado importante para esperar.

-¿Vas a responderme? – le cuestionó Lea y Dianna observó cómo sus dedos buscaban los de la morena entrelazándose.

-¿Quieres que te responda? – le contestó con una pregunta más por intentar encontrar una señal que por ganar tiempo para saber que decir. Sabía que decir.

-Es bastante evidente que no estaría aquí a las 3 y 20 de la mañana, después de pasarme media noche escuchando los argumentos de Ryan – acarició con la yema de su dedo la palma de Dianna y la rubia notó que sus cuerpos estaban pegados, no a varios centímetros como cuando se sentó. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado? – solo dime si es verdad… dame una razón para no envidiar otra vez a Rachel.

Si Dianna necesitaba una señal la encontró. Si no la hubiera encontrado probablemente habría respondido de la misma forma – es verdad Lea, esos rumores, todo – dijo mientras se le escapaba el aire y al mismo tiempo el pecho de la morena se hinchaba de una cantidad extra – siempre he estado enamorada de ti, incluso antes durante la serie… antes y ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Día 5 – (segunda parte): No tienes que pedir permiso.**

Dianna tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus ojos en los de Lea y no mirar el suelo. Se sentía cohibida, inhibida y expuesta. Tan vulnerable que no acertaba a leer nada en el rostro tranquilo de la morena. La observaba sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Algo completamente impropio en Lea Michele. No por nada Rachel le quedaba a la perfección. Quizás no fuera tan histriónica o dramática pero en cierto grado su personaje se había dotado de la naturalidad para la teatralidad que, cuando estaba cómoda, Lea solía desprender. Por eso, su falta de reacción era una página en blanco para Dianna Agron. Como si la que estuviera observándola no fuera en realidad quien parecía ser o bien era una muy talentosa actriz. Aunque lo realmente inquietante radicaba en determinar qué era lo que ocultaba detrás de ese semblante falto de expresividad. Desdén o exaltación. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Lea Michele de su confesión de amor?

-Lea… - incapaz de seguir paladeando el silencio la rubia decidió que debía romperlo cuanto antes – Lea escúchame… te lo dije porque me pediste que lo hiciera y no me arrepiento pero no tienes por qué – un dedo de Lea se posó sobre sus labios.

-No tienes que decir más – dijo suavemente – ya has dicho demasiado.

-Pero Lea… - Dianna quiso decir algo pero Lea insistió apretando más la yema de sus dedos en los labios de la rubia.

-No, has dicho lo que quería saber – le expuso simplemente - creo que es tiempo de que la que hable sea yo.

-No tienes que explicarte por no sentir lo mismo si fuera el caso – la volvió a interrumpir Dianna.

-Y tú no tienes que suponer antes de tiempo cuales serán mis palabras – recriminó Lea con el primer mohín después de la confesión de Dianna, uno de cansancio – no te lo tomes a mal Di… pero me gustaría decir lo que tengo para decir sin que consideres que sabes mi respuesta – se acomodó en el sofá – cómo yo espere la tuya, expectante pero sin suponer que ya lo sabía antes de llegar.

-Ok… - Dianna no se animaba a formar una frase menos escueta por miedo de ponerse a la defensiva y no poder cumplir con el requerimiento de la morena así que decidió que sería monosilábica por el tiempo que Lea tardara en exigir más de su parte.

-No creas que no te entiendo – dijo Lea suspirando con energía – yo también me pase bastante tiempo suponiendo cosas sin corroborar ninguna – sonrió de medio lado – por esa razón tomé muchísimas malas decisiones – hizo una pausa mientras parecía irse lejos con su mente – algunas de esas malas decisiones trajeron buenos resultados pero la mayor parte solo trajeron consecuencias similares – la morena se detuvo en los ojos claros de su compañera con tanta intensidad que Dianna estuvo segura que podría robarse su alma solo con mirarla - ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Si… - tampoco podría haber dicho nada mejor.

-Supongo que si – Lea soltó aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones ratos si, ratos no – ¿sabes por qué me marche de tu piso? - le preguntó de repente.

Dianna tardó unos segundos en rescatar de entre sus memorias el recuerdo particular que Lea mencionaba - ¿sí? – contestó con una pregunta debido a que las palabras de Lea sugerían que le revelaría algo particular que hasta ahora desconocía.

-Posiblemente no – Lea rio ligeramente y Dianna se prendó del siseo de esos labios tan apetecibles - ¿por qué crees?

-Por… ¿Ryan? – Adivinó Dianna y Lea negó - ¿por qué ya tenías dinero suficiente para poder tener tu propio espacio? – volvió a preguntar.

-El dinero nunca había sido un problema para mí y lo sabes – respondió la morena – tampoco era por una cuestión de comodidad, espacio personal ni conocimiento sobre la ciudad, si eso es lo que argumentaras ahora.

-¿Seguro que Ryan no te pidió que te marcharas para evitar más rumores? – insistió Dianna alegando lo que siempre había pensado.

-No, la persecución caza-Faberry/Achele de Ryan comenzó justo después de mi salida de tu casa – explicó Lea y Dianna sonrió divertida con el uso de los acrónimos con que las redes sociales se referían a ella – él no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

-Entonces no lo sé – concluyó Dianna y sintió otra vez ese hormigueo en el estómago de anticipación. Algo que ella nunca entendió le iba a ser finalmente descubierto. Y ese algo era uno de esos hitos de su vida donde se había sentido especialmente dolida. Fuera lo que fuera aquello que Lea le contará no sería peor que lo que siempre había pensado y eso era un alivio.

-Me fui porque no soportaba estar cerca de ti – "o tal vez si sería peor", pensó Dianna pero Lea no le dejo pensar demasiado – no podía soportar tenerte cerca sin poder abrazarte y dejarme llevar por algo que tenía aquí dentro – se señaló el pecho – algo que palpitaba y me hacía incluso esconderme a llorar en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué…? – inquirió Dianna con sorpresa.

-Me impresiona lo ciega o necias que hemos sido Dianna – Lea meneó su cabeza con desazón – cada vez que te acercabas o que yo lo hacía acabábamos en la portada de una revista incrementando los rumores sobre una relación que yo hubiera deseado desesperadamente pero que no veía posible aunque lo quisiera.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza tratando de no malentender estas palabras. Tratando de sacarlas de su mente. Porque su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes donde ella y Lea habías estado a punto de besarse. Muy pero muy cerca. Donde su corazón había palpitado desbocado y expectante. Momentos que no terminaban de ocurrir porque ella los aplacaba culpando a una borrachera o un momento emocional de la cercanía, incluso inapropiada. Explicando gestos de amor o deseo con familiaridad, con la mejor amistad que había tenido nunca. Y por eso nunca se había explicado el cómo una "mejor amistad" se había convertido en nada. Era nada porque hacía tiempo no era una amistad de esas grandes, era mucho más.

-Me marche – Lea siguió hablando – porque estaba exasperada, disgustada conmigo misma por tener estos sentimientos – reveló con un quejido en la voz que se esforzaba en dominar – descorazonada por haberme enamorado de la mujer con la que vivía y por no ser correspondida – Dianna le tomó suavemente la mano y le dio una caricia cuidadosa, Lea pareció perderse en el gesto pero finalmente regreso en forma de una sentencia final – porque estaba segura que tu no me querrías como yo a ti y tenía que alejarme para no arruinar lo poco que tenía – soltó una risa mordaz – lo irónico es que eso se arruino igual y yo nunca entendí por qué, que era lo que había hecho mal…

-Porque éramos incapaces de hablar como antes – Dianna añadió sus propias sensaciones a las palabras de Lea y ésta asintió – porque no podíamos ni siquiera mirarnos…

-Yo huía de lo que sentía evitándote y atándome a Cory, a la estúpida voluntad de Ryan creyendo que así lograría que todo fuera como antes alguna vez – le confesó la morena – que podría dejar atrás esos sentimientos y ser Lea, la amiga – bufó destilando soledad – si supieras las veces que quise decirte porque yo soy así, no soy de las personas que ocultan cosas como estas pero por ti hice una excepción – meneó la cabeza – fuiste la mayor prueba de mi vida, de mi carrera incluso – se mordió el labio – aprendí a maquillar mis emociones.

Dianna suspiró y volvió a acariciar su mano – te entiendo Lea, yo… me pasaba lo mismo, por eso me alejé de ti.

-Por eso te deje alejarte – le aseguró la morena correspondiendo la caricia – por eso alenté la paranoia de Ryan y correspondí sus exigencias, no fue por mi carrera, ¡DIOS! – Se tomó la cabeza con la mano que le sobraba – yo jamás habría dejado de verte por mi carrera.

-Ey, ey –Dianna trato de calmarla acercándose a ella – no lo sabias, no podías saberlo.

-Pero debí decírtelo – se quejó la morena – debí comportarme como lo habría hecho siempre Di – se dejó consolar pero mantuvo levemente las distancias sin soltarse del todo - ¿por qué no fui yo misma? ¿Por qué no te dije lo que sentía aunque no me correspondieses?

-Porque tenías miedo como yo – le respondió Dianna – porque tenías miedo de perderme.

-¡Pero si te perdí de todas maneras! – Lea parecía cada vez más nerviosa y Dianna era consciente que todo esto la tenía igual de inquieta y desolada. Si solo le habría dicho la verdad a Lea ¿qué diferente habrían sido las cosas? Pero en realidad nunca sabrían si para bien o para mal.

-Ey… estoy aquí – Dianna la abrazó por los hombros y la contuvo – no me has perdido – le aseguró – puede que me hayas perdido de vista un momento pero aquí sigo.

La sostuvo contra sí y le hizo una caricia en la espalda para que no se resistiera a llorar. Se notaba en su voz que llevaba años queriendo desahogarse abiertamente y esta era su primera oportunidad.

-Cuando te vi después de estos diez años – Lea estaba dispuesta a sacarlo todo fuera – solo podía pensar en cuanto te seguía amando, en qué poco había conseguido olvidarte a pesar de todo, te echaba tanto de menos – la morena descanso su rostro en el cuello de Dianna.

-Y yo a ti – este era el tiempo de decir todo lo que habían guardado tan celosamente – a pesar de que mi carrera fue muy bien, a pesar de que puedo considerarme medianamente exitosa fui incapaz de olvidarte Lea – le sonrió dulcemente mientas la actriz se retiró para mirarla – soy como Quinn que ha mirado desde lejos a Rachel durante estos años, deseándola – hizo una pausa y la miró con ímpetu – deseándote…

Quiso decir algo más pero la morena negó con la cabeza – basta – dijo simplemente – no quiero envidiar a Rachel nunca más por poder tener a Quinn de la manera que yo quiero tenerte a ti, hemos callado tantos años, podemos callar algunos minutos más – y se acercó por primera vez a Dianna siendo Lea, no Rachel, sin esconderse detrás de un personaje o un argumento escrito en un diario – Di… - le llamó la atención - voy a besarte ahora – dijo.

-No necesitas pedir permiso – fue lo último que Dianna pudo balbucear antes de que sus palabras y su capacidad para unirlas se fundieran en el roce de los labios de Lea.

No es que no supiera como besaba pero nunca había tenido la consciencia de que ese beso era para ella realmente. Detrás de Quinn había podido disfrutar de esos labios y de la morena de la forma que siempre había añorado. Pero hoy, hoy era ella, eran ellas realmente. Lea había dicho aunque sin decirlo con esas palabras que la correspondía, que la necesitaba. En la misma medida en la que Dianna la necesitaba a ella. Allí, en ese sofá, estaban ellas. Sin managers dementes, novios o carreras de por medio. Sin esconderse detrás de una velo, sin postergar esos sentimientos reprimidos tanto tiempo.

Los labios carnosos de la morena bailaban sobre los suyos haciendo que la piel de su nuca se erizará. Incapaz de evitarlo atrapó uno de ellos entre sus dientes y como resultado Lea hizo un sonido que a Dianna le pareció el paraíso. Años de deseo se desataron y colapsaron en sus bocas que se buscaron vigorosamente, ya sin inocencia o ingenuidad. Con fuerza. En un cuadro donde no solo los labios eran protagonistas sino también sus lenguas, sus dientes, el aliento desenfadado y esos gemidos que Lea no dejaba de proferir y que azuzaban a Dianna a ir a por más. Le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y tiró de él. Lea volvió a quejarse audiblemente y Dianna utilizó el último vestigio de su inteligencia para advertir sus intenciones.

-Dios Lea – clamó – voy… voy a hacerte el amor si sigues gimiendo así…

Lea la observó con los ojos oscuros. Opacos de algo que Dianna adivinaba como avidez.

-No tienes que pedir permiso – pronunció con la voz grave.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia perdió los papeles y en menos de un minuto estaba apoyando la espalda de Lea contra su cama sin deshacer. Desvistiéndola con cierto grado de impaciencia, con diez años de contención. Diez años frenando deseos que se consumaban sobre la cama de un hotel de Phoenix solo porque el destino era tan caprichoso para haberlas atraído a ese punto exacto de sus vidas. Podrían haber ganado años de besarse, de tocarse, de regalarse placer. Podrían pero la vida era como era. Perdieron diez años pero los recuperarían. Dianna estaba segura mientras se movía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Lea que recuperaría cada gemido que habría querido tomar de los labios de la morena. Mientras la invadía y la llamaba suya, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Daba igual si hubiera podido tenerla así mucho antes. Podía tenerla ahora y eso era todo lo que contaba. Podía sentir los labios de Lea recorrer su espina y sus manos anclarse en sus pechos. Podía verla y sentirla entre sus piernas. Y sobre todo, pudo por fin oírla entre suspiros decirlo por primera vez. Decirlo para ella. Decirlo de corazón.

-Te amo Di…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo con aire M pero no llega, creo. Igual dejo la advertencia. Este es un capítulo muy de ellas dos. Saludos.

 **Día 6: Una vez más.**

Dianna acariciaba dulcemente la curva de la cintura de Lea. La observaba dormida contra ella y le parecía insólito poder hacerlo siquiera. No tenía idea que hora era y tampoco tenía ánimo para enterarse mirando el reloj. Solo tenía deseos de observar esa curva sedosa por la que deslizaba su mano. Desnuda. Brillante bajo el halo de luz que se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto de hotel. El calor que ese cuerpo desprendía por los poros no era ni siquiera cercano al que había desprendido horas atrás cuando todo eran roces y susurros. Dianna recordaba que había podido derretirse solo de tocar el cuerpo de Lea. Fundirse aún más. Era extraño pero los años de imaginar estar así no habían servido para acercar ni siquiera levemente sus expectativas a lo que había vivido. Jamás en las pocas veces que se permitió pensar en la morena íntimamente habría fantaseado con las sensaciones que las manos de Lea imprimieron en su cuerpo. Con el desborde de emociones que había resultado llegar a la cima con Lea gimiendo su nombre, susurrando _"te amo Di"_ mientras se deshacían en un mar de jadeos. Jamás habría acertado a sospechar que algo tan insigne podría pasar entre las dos. Esa clase de instante que quiere vivirse una y otra vez, y otra vez.

Y no es que ella y Lea no hubieran repetido la escena unas cuantas veces durante las horas en las que el cuerpo aún les respondía. Antes de caer agotadas. Pero ahora que había conseguido suplir los vacíos energéticos con algo de descanso y de consciencia, se preguntaba si el destino le dejaría repetirlo otra vez. Porque ella sabía bien cuan retorcido podía ser el destino a veces. Dianna no se consideraba una persona lujuriosa y nada por el estilo por lo que sabía perfectamente que parte de esa ansiedad que sentía en el pecho tenía raíz en un sentimiento más profundo que el azote hormonal. Miedo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder sentirse otra vez de esa manera. La forma calmada en la que Lea dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, desnuda y tranquilamente, no le bastaban para desterrar esa impresión de agobio. Esa duda. ¿Y si al despertar Lea se arrepentía de lo que dijo o de lo que hizo? ¿Qué sería de ella si la morena se arrepentía de amarla como decía? ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar el sosiego de sentirse una con la morena por un montón de nervios en el estómago? Ya ves, destino retorcido.

Trato de quitarse esa incomoda sensación del cuerpo pero apenas consiguió despegarla parcialmente mientras suspiraba. Recorrió con su dedo la espalda desnuda de Lea y notó como los poros sobre los que caminaba su yema se contraían despiertos. Lea soltó aire con fuerza y se removió. La rubia se lamentó transitoriamente de haber acelerado el final de la noche pero sonrió cuando los ojos dormidos pero vivaces de la morena la saludaron en silencio. El giro del cuerpo de la chica sirvió para que ambas se acurrucaran una contra la otra y para que Dianna sintiera algo de alivio a sus dudas. Contrario a los escenarios que habían recorrido su mente en la última hora en que estuvo en silencio disfrutando de la desnudez de su compañera y de su expresión sosegada, Lea se acercó en sus brazos aún más.

-Buenos dí… – susurró con la voz quebrada y luego carraspeó para aclarársela – digo… buenos días Di… - corrigió remarcando como su voz volvía a sonar como siempre.

Dianna sonrió de medio lado – buenos días – respondió.

-¿Es correcto decir buenos días o debería decir "tardes"? – consultó la morena acomodando un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja de Dianna.

-No tengo la menor idea – se sinceró la rubia – pero si nadie te ha llamado, ni a mí, estimó que aún es de mañana – y añadió sopesando la noche que habían vivido – aunque posiblemente ya sea bastante tarde – dijo – te has saltado el desayuno grupal.

-Y tú también – aseveró Lea – ¿o es que me has abandonado para ir?

-Por supuesto que no – Dianna sonrió de medio lado – de ti no me separaba ni el Papa…

-En ese caso, nos hemos saltado las dos el desayuno – la morena rompió la distancia y le regaló un roce de labios que se prolongó por más que unos segundos porque el aire escaseó al cabo de un intervalo que para Dianna se volvió tan volátil que no pudo ni siquiera precisarlo. Lea suspiró con intensidad, al parecer el deseo de la noche anterior ni había mermado demasiado – y si seguimos en la cama nos saltaremos también la actuación de esta noche – aseguró Lea mordiéndole el hombro a Dianna que solo pudo jadear como resultado.

-Te echarían de menos – paladeó las palabras mientras la morena se ocupaba de colocarse sobre ella – eres la estrella…

Lea bufó – en Glee no hay estrellas – aseveró mientras se colocaba de manera que el centro de su calor se acoplará al de Dianna, movió ligeramente su cadera y las dos dieron un respingo – oh diablos, que los zurren – dijo entonces dando a entender que no tenía ni un interés en pensar en nada excepto en moverse sobre el cuerpo de Dianna, algo que dejo claro con un par de voluptuosos movimientos que dejaron a la rubia casi en colapsos. ¿Cuándo era que se había encendido tanto? Aún más, ¿cuándo en toda su vida se había sentido tan excitada como en ese momento? Además de en las últimas horas.

El torso de Lea era una visión que coronaba perfectamente aquel abrumador momento. Sus pechos desnudos y danzaban al ritmo que imponían las caderas de la mujer que se inclinaba hacía atrás para que el ajuste del centro de su excitación mutua fuera aún más perfecto y vehemente. Las manos de Dianna se vieron inexplicablemente obligadas a pellizcar esos pechos y a deleitarse con las convulsiones que obtenía del cuerpo de Lea cada vez que los rodeaba. La fricción era más y más húmeda, más y más ardiente y Dianna se lamentaba ahora no haber usado su letargo de duda para reponer más energía en lugar de devanarse los sesos en dudas que empezaban a ser destrozadas de una manera muy placentera.

-Dianna – la voz de Lea surgió intensa de su garganta y la rubia que salió del letargo no pudo evitar hundir sus ojos en los de esa mujer que estaba prácticamente cabalgando sobre su cuerpo - ¡muévete!

Era una orden en toda regla, una que Dianna no pensaba desestimar. Abrió las piernas levemente y levantó su cadera incrementando el roce. Se ensambló a los movimientos de Lea y comenzaron una coreografía delirante donde solo se dejaban oír sus gemidos y la sed de satisfacción. Siguieron hasta que Dianna notó como los movimientos de Lea se convertían en frenéticos. La intuición de que la morena estaba por llegar al orgasmo fue la gota que rebalsó a Dianna con ella y ambas gritaron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se debilitaban por el esfuerzo y la sacudida. Lea cayó desganadamente sobre Dianna respirando con avidez.

-Oh Dios – balbuceó Lea – podría hacer esto toda la vida.

Dianna sonrió con los ojos cerrados – yo quiero hacer esto toda la vida, Lee.

Lea se movió hasta quedar sobre el hombro de Dianna y la miró inquisitivamente - ¿de veras?

-Si – la rubia tragó saliva y sus dudas con ella, dejo salir lo que siempre había querido decir – todo el tiempo que he vivido desde que me enamoré de ti solo he deseado estar contigo – se lamió los labios permitiéndose respirar a pesar del nudo que sentía en el estómago – ahora que sé que me correspondes solo quiero cumplir ese deseo, quiero permanecer contigo, quiero hacerte el amor… no – se corrigió – quiero amarte cada noche y cada día como este día.

Contrario a la que pensaba podía ser su reacción, Lea sonrió encantadoramente – no me puedo imaginar algo mejor Di – cerró sus brazos entorno al cuello de Dianna y la besó con mucha dulzura

-¿Todo eso ha sonado muy vehemente verdad? – Dianna fue recién consciente de su confesión. De las palabras que había usado para hacerla.

-Ha sido justo y necesario mi amor – fue la respuesta de Lea que provoco que Dianna sonriera de oreja a oreja - ¿qué?

-Es la primera vez que me llamas mi amor – dijo y por inercia se sonrojó, había sonado tan infantil que le causo vergüenza.

-La primera vez que me escuchas llamarte así – le respondió la morena – te ves hermosa si te sonrojas – agregó delineando la mejilla de Dianna – de hecho es la primera vez que soy tan consciente de eso.

Pero Dianna solo podía pensar en una cosa - ¿me has llamado muchas veces de esa forma?

Lea sonrió y suspiró – casi todos los días durante los últimos diez años – una frase impregnada del desasosiego de Lea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirió Dianna sintiendo el pesar en las palabras de la morena.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste tú? – fue la respuesta en forma de pregunta de la morena.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos solo mirándose, sintiéndose. De nada valía lamentarse por lo que no habían podido vivir. De nada valdría tanto sufrimiento pasado, tanta represión sino vivían esta oportunidad en tiempo presente.

-No importa – Dianna meneó la cabeza – lo hecho está hecho y lo que importa está llegando en realidad – acarició la mejilla de Lea – tú eres mi amor Lea Michele, así lo has sido desde que mucho antes de reconocer que te amaba, mi corazón siempre te ha pertenecido.

Lea le sonrió con ternura – sí que eres vehemente Señorita Agron – dijo con un hilo de risa colándose por sus labios y provocando que Dianna se quejará escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la morena – pero me gusta – aseguró obligándola a mirarse a los ojos – y es completamente correspondido, tú has tenido mi corazón desde que te he mirado por primera vez.

Aunque ambas estaban agotadas la rubia notó en su propia piel como iba a hacer el amor a Lea otra vez. Una vez más. El cansancio que sentía estaba lejos de compensar el ardor con el que Lea le apretaba el corazón. Ardor que se traducía a caricias y besos que se mezclaban con necesidad acumulada por demasiado tiempo. Lea gimió quedamente cuando los dientes de Dianna acariciaron el nacimiento de sus pechos. Había pensado en detenerla pero toda su intención se apagó cuando la rubia deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas. Entonces perdió todo sentido del mundo real y únicamente se dedicó a recibir las caricias que Dianna le profesaba. Quizás más tarde tendrían tiempo para pensar en algo más que ellas dos. Que ellas dos así de íntimas. O quizás no.


	9. Chapter 9

**Día 76: Puzzle**

Se estiró por completo subiendo los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Sonrió al observar su cama y resistió a regresar a ella. Bajo las sabanas Lea Michele dormía plácidamente. Para Dianna eso era el paraíso. Después de prácticamente 3 meses de ir de cama de hotel a cama de hotel podría considerarse agotador pero para la rubia eso era apenas un pequeño detalle. Que no tuvieran apenas más que un día libre cada siete era otro pormenor insignificante. En qué ciudad estaban hoy era información sin sentido, incluso. Lo importante es que estaban juntas. Juntas para arriba y para abajo durante las 11 semanas que llevaban saliendo. Once semanas que se traducían en 72 días, que eran a su vez 1728 horas, más y menos.

Superar el acoso de Ryan y sus secuaces fue un verdadero reto, un desafío constante. Por supuesto que aunque no hubieran dicho nada a nadie respecto de su relación, su continua cercanía llamaba la atención. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que una de las dos habitaciones de hotel permanecía impecable cada noche. No podían evitarlo. Por muy vigilada que estuviera Lea siempre acaban encontrando como dormir juntas. Aunque eso implicará esperar hasta horas poco apropiadas de la noche para buscarse. Con el paso de los días, el productor se olvidó de ellas dos y se concentró en solo Lea. Algo que era bueno y a la vez muy malo. Pero por ahora el asunto "renovar el contrato" había conseguido solo una negativa.

Observó el móvil sobre la mesilla donde estaba apoyada. A veces pasaba todo un día sin prestarle atención y por eso tenía una llamada perdida de Naya que era de algunas horas atrás. Pero no era eso lo que atrajo su atención sino la imagen que enmarcaba la pantalla del IPhone. Una fotografía de Lea y ella. Dianna sonreía ampliamente y Lea la observaba con una sonrisa similar y encantada. Era el retrato perfecto. Dianna suspiró al observarse a sí misma tan brillante. Era algo que no había visto en muchos años. Tuvo un recuerdo lejano de sus fotos de boda. De esa frustrada boda que selló un compromiso que no duro prácticamente nada. Muchos habían especulado que no estaba feliz y no era del todo falso.

Podía recordar lo mucho que le había costado tomarse esas fotografías. Lo bien que se veía Winston junto a ella sonriendo con naturalidad. Después de todo era su boda. Una celebración. Pero para ella todo ese circo fue como una sesión de fotos para una revista de primera línea, o para todas a la vez. Tenía que fingir ser feliz y solo pudo pensar que su talento bastaría para tapar lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente. "Quiero a este hombre pero no me veo con él para toda la vida". Entonces ¿por qué había aceptado casarse con él? Es una de esas preguntas que por mucho que la analices no necesariamente encuentra respuesta. Es solo una pregunta como tantas que guardas en lo más remoto del cajón para otro momento de la vida. Posó para las fotos y sonrió como mejor le salió. Una mueca calculada y algo rígida. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ella ni para muchas personas. Winston incluido.

Aún recordaba cuando se lo pregunto. "¿Por qué sonríes de una manera tan distante en esta imagen?". Ella profirió un limitado "Estaba nerviosa" como explicación. "Más bien triste", fue la conclusión que el hombre obtuvo y ella cerró el dilema con un cansado "Solo estaba cansada y nerviosa, no le des más vueltas, cualquier tiene una mala fotografía que no le favorece… ¿quieres que veamos las tuyas en la fiesta?". Su en ese entonces marido se río y lo dejo pasar con un "Mejor no" que fue suficiente para ambos. Aunque no para su pareja que no resistió a esa verdad no dicha que salía por tantos poros aunque se negaran a encararla.

Y ahí estaba. Años después, sonriendo para una fotografía con tanta naturalidad que parecía imposible que Dianna pudiera fingir nada. Con una mueca limpia y sincera. Para que luego alguien se atreva a decir que una sola persona no nos puede cambiar la vida. Ella era el ejemplo perfecto.

Abrió el cuaderno que había abandonado por 72 días o 1728 horas. Ni siquiera se acordaba de él hasta ayer que uno de los productores lo mencionó. Necesito explicarle por fin como estaban las cosas a ese objeto inanimado pues al fin y al cabo fue por él que el reloj había empezado a marchar diferente en su vida.

 _Tres meses no parece tanto tiempo. Es un fragmento de la vida. Una pieza en un puzzle de 400 segmentos. Pero si lo miras detenidamente puede ser suficiente para que tu vida cambie para siempre. En realidad, un minuto basta para ello. Treinta de esos mismos retazos son suficientes para decidir que es tiempo de subir al tren que pasa por la vía de al lado. Y bueno, los tres meses siguientes significan experimentar los paisajes nuevos por los que transitas ahora._

 _No me arrepiento de nada. Creo que la vida nos reunió y nos distanció porque ese era nuestro destino. Como lo era volver a encontrarnos y poder decir lo que callamos antes. No puedo describir lo mucho que disfruto mi vida. Lo mucho que la disfruto a ella. Me había olvidado de este diario, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que nos unió. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar. La gira y mi novia son suficientes para que este sea el mejor momento de mi vida. Porque es mi novia. Lo es realmente. Da igual que no todo el mundo lo sepa. Lo sé yo, lo sabe ella. Punto. Poder abrazarla o dormir con ella compensa cualquier espera para gritar lo que sentimos. Al fin y al cabo nuestro recelo a hacerlo público es completamente mutuo y el acuerdo que hicimos también. Mientras dure la gira del grupo será mejor no llamar la atención ni avivar tensiones con Ryan._

 _Ah. No lo dije pero no soy Quinn, soy Dianna. Aunque a esta altura eso es exactamente lo mismo sin serlo. Quinn y Rachel viven el mismo momento que Lea y yo._

Lo cerró y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente, casi sin pisar hasta donde la morena dormía. La observó respirar plácidamente y como su pecho se henchía por acción del aire en sus pulmones. La miró detenidamente, casi con devolución. Podría pasarse horas mirándola sin pronunciar una palabra, sin tocar siquiera su piel, solo por la delicia de observarla. Podría pero Lea no tenía intenciones de dormir sola.

-¿Vas a abrazarme o seguirás mirándome todo el resto de la noche?

Dianna sonrió de medio lado al verse pillada – te abrazó – lo cual consumó haciéndolo simplemente.

-Tampoco te habría permitido algo diferente – sentenció Lea.

-Lo sé...

Por el resto de la noche durmieron con tranquilidad, renunciando al desayuno grupal y al primero de las pruebas de vestuario incapaces de salir de la cama. Recién la 1 de la tarde las halló despiertas. Algo que a muchos no les importó y que unos pocos reprobaron, o solo uno. Pero ¿qué importaba? Ni siquiera les preocupaba las insinuaciones que Naya les hacía siempre que podía secundada por Heather. Insinuaciones que comenzaron en Chicago a mitad de gira y que se extendieron hasta este día en el King Concert Hall de Miami, Florida. A cada una contestaron con una sonrisa y sin confirmar pero tampoco sin negar. Lo mismo que hoy.

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. El King Concert Hall de Miami era el anteúltimo escenario. Ya luego solo quedaba Los Ángeles. Murphy y uno de los productores ejecutivos querían extender la gira otro mes pero la mayoría no estaban de acuerdo. Los actores estaban cansados y para empezar no todos podrían participar. Dianna entre ellos. Pero Ryan como accionista más importantes siempre llevaba las de ganar. Así que Dianna se había decidido a disfrutar más de Lea si era posible. A tenerla cerca y besarla mucho. En cualquier instante que pudiera. Como los 30 segundos de espera en Somebody to love. Esos que vieron nacer el primer beso de Quinn y Rachel ahora veían más que un beso tímido. Veían una pareja enamorada.

Pero las cosas a veces se tuercen y en ese día, el número 72 de su relación, iba a cambiar de dirección por una distracción espacial. Ni Lea ni Dianna eran conscientes de lo cerca que estaban del público en realidad. Ni fueron conscientes de esas 3 personas que habían trepado la valla de contención para observar mejor el escenario, ni que tenían desde ese punto una perspectiva perfecta para ver el beso. Ni que superaron el asombro solo para usar el teléfono y tomar una fotografía. Ni siquiera notaron el flash disparándose directo contra ellas. Era uno más entre un millón. Salieron y cantaron sin saber de la conversación a gritos que sucedía en las gradas entre las 3 chicas. Y por supuesto, estaban demasiado encandiladas una en la otra como para saber del tweet que una de esas chicas subió a la red y que se viralizó antes de terminar el show. No lo supieron hasta que Ryan Murphy las esperaba en el pasillo de salida bufando como un toro.

En ese momento lo supieron recién. La vida que volvía a cambiar en solo un minuto transformando ese puzzle que llamaban vida una vez más.


	10. Chapter 10

**Día 76: Era hora.**

 _-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Lea Michele?_

La discusión se tornaba acalorada de momento a momento. Dianna caminaba por el pasillo como si fuera el padre de un niño a punto de nacer. No podría decir que alguna vez fue fumadora, como mucho una "social" si es que eso existe, pero ahora mismo habría dado lo que fuera por saber si era cierto eso de que tenía un efecto sedativo. Apoyó las manos en los bordes exteriores del marco de la puerta y deseo poder traspasarla sin llamar la atención. Ser inmaterial y rodear a Lea para que la sintiera con ella. Poder robársela de allí sin temer por las consecuencias.

Ryan les había gritado y prácticamente maltratado. Exigió tener una conversación a solas con Lea y aunque Dianna se opuso la morena no le permitió entrar. "Yo empecé esto, yo debo terminarlo". Y puso esa mirada que significaba necesitó que confíes en mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Devanarse los sesos mientras los escuchaba gritarse intermitentemente. Como Ryan intentaba socavar los recién nacidos cimientos de su relación o bien convencer a Lea de renovar su contrato. O ambas malditas cosas. Eso y a Lea negándose a todo, incluso a dar explicaciones.

 _-Es mi vida Ryan… no tiene nada que ver con mi profesión…_

 _-Tiene todo que ver con tu profesión, Lea…_

No estaba tan fuera de lugar en realidad. Dianna tenía claro que la fotografía que les tomaron, algo que Ryan les mostró inmediato salieron del show, se había viralizado a la velocidad de la luz. El número de notificaciones de Twitter e Instagram decía +9.999, algo que nunca le había pasado anteriormente. Doce llamadas pérdidas de su hermano y cinco de su madre. Tres de la oficina de imagen y dos mails de Thor Bradwell, su representante.

El primero que tenía en como asunto "¿Es cierto?" decía entre sus líneas "no tiene importancia para tu vida profesional en sí misma, y sabes que no me opondría, no trabajamos así. Pero podrías habernos dicho para manejar las cosas de otra forma…". El segundo hablaba sobre dar una rueda de prensa para desmentir o confirmar de acuerdo a lo que Dianna y Lea quisieran. Ahora mismo Dianna no tenía tiempo para pensar en la prensa, ni siquiera podía pensar en aclararle a Jason o a su madre nada.

Solo podía concentrarse en lo que pasaba detrás de esa puerta. Donde los sonidos se habían apagado después del "todo tiene que ver con tu profesión". Se oía la voz de Ryan muy silenciosa pero nada más. ¿No sería que Lea había caído en su trampa otra vez? Ella juró que jamás la dejaría ir por su carrera. Se lo dijo en muchas ocasiones de hecho. ¿No estaría arrepintiéndose verdad?

Le dio un golpe a la pared que fue imperceptible para las personas dentro y sé rasco la cabeza de la ansiedad. Mediana fue su sorpresa cuando una mano se apoyó en su espalda. Dio un leve brinco y los rostros serios de Naya y Heather la saludaron con una mueca silenciosa. Las tres se apartaron de la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Lea? – quiso saber Naya.

-Está ahí dentro – la rubia se detuvo a mirar la madera de la puerta más de lo habitual hasta que se volvió hacia las otras chicas - yo no sé… estoy bien supongo y preocupada al mismo tempo – dijo simplemente Dianna.

-¿Por qué no estás con ella? – inquirió Heather.

-Porque me pidió que la dejará hacer esto sola…

Dianna habría querido explicar pero Naya la cortó de inmediato - ¿y la dejas enfrentar al loco Murphy sola? – Replicó con la voz mucho más aguda de lo normal - ¿es qué estas tonta?

-Yo…

-Mueve el maldito trasero ahí dentro y saca a la enana de las garras de ese estúpido – Dianna pestañeó al escuchar las palabras de Naya – dijiste que la querías…

-Y la amó – se defendió la rubia.

-Entonces ve a por ella – le espetó la latina – ve y protégela – dio un paso al frente y le susurró – no dejes – hizo una pausa y miró el suelo mientras sopesaba las palabras que iba a decir – no dejes que cosas sucedan, cosas que luego serán tan importante que no podrás volver atrás – Dianna leyó la nostalgia y la resignación en los ojos de su amiga, descubrió como sus ojos se inquietaban y su cuerpo se tensaba al notar la presencia de Heather detrás suyo mirándola inquisitivamente.

-¿Tú…? – susurró.

-Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad – la interrumpió cortante – tú deberías aprovechar mejor la tuya.

Dianna la entendió sin palabras y asintió – tienes razón – expuso – gracias…

Se giró sobre los talones y entró en la oficina sin mirar atrás. Heather se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? – Le preguntó – con lo de que perdiste tu oportunidad.

Naya suspiró y se giró a verla sosteniéndole la mirada – nada – sonrió de medio lado – nada que pueda importar ahora – afirmó quitándole importancia.

Ryan y Lea giraron sus miradas hacia la intromisión inesperada alertados por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Dianna Agron estaba dentro de aquella habitación con la mirada profundamente segura y observando el intercambio.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Dianna? – Ryan levantó la voz y se acercó dispuesto a sacarla de la improvisada oficina - ¡Este asunto no te compete en absoluto! Es un problema mío y de Lea… ¡márchate, no me obligues a expulsarte que ganas no me faltan! – la amenazó.

Pero Dianna estaba totalmente decidida – no me iré sin Lea – le aseguró – si tiene que ver con mi novia tiene que ver conmigo también.

Ryan se río sarcásticamente - ¡Ja! – Espetó – su novia dice, su novia… cuando tu novia vea lo malo que será este escándalo para ella no dudará en hacerte a un lado – la desafió – te estoy salvando de algo peor Dianna, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que los rumores se salieron de curso? – Ryan miraba a Dianna pero ella solo podía mirar a la morena mientras procesaba las palabras del productor con una mueca de disgusto, pero más le preocupaba los ojos inexpresivos de Lea – ¿acaso no te dejo para irse con Cory…?

-¡LAS COSAS NO SUCEDIERON ASI! – Dianna prácticamente gritó esa frase pero no sabía si le gritaba a Ryan o a Lea para que reaccionará – ella no me haría eso – replicó al productor y no puedo evitar acercarse a la otra chica, se arrodilló en el sitio donde estaba sentada – tú no me harías eso ¿verdad? – no podía decir si afirmaba o suplicaba en realidad, sentía el corazón palpitando tan agresivamente que no podía oír su propia voz – sea lo que sea que te haya dicho este hombre Lea te prometo que no es verdad, nada podría ser tan malo como alejarnos.

Lea finalmente sonrió suavemente y se acercó su rostro con lentitud – lo sé – dijo antes de besarla en los labios – lo sé, nada de lo que pudiera decir va a hacerme cambiar mi opinión – acarició su rostro con cariño – le estaba dejando hablar porque necesita desahogarse y estaba calculando cuanto tardarías en venir a por mí…

Dianna sonrió con tranquilidad – Menos mal…

-¿Acaso te olvidas que jamás interpondría mi carrera a lo nuestro? – la recriminó pero con una sonrisa comprensiva y se puso de pie - ¿vamos?

Pero Ryan no piensa dejarlo pasar - ¡no te vas a ningún sitio! Tienes un contrato conmigo Lea Michele…

-Un contrato que termina en 7 días y con el que solo nos une la actividad profesional – expresó la morena con cansancio – en cuanto a tus sugerencias sobre mi vida personal, las consideré y no las aceptó… eso es todo…

Trataron de salir pero Ryan se apuró a cortarles el paso – No te vas de aquí… no puedes hacerme esto… eres lo que eres gracias a mí…

Dianna se cansó de tanta prepotencia – sería mucho más si no fuera por tu causa – le reclamó – la obligas a actuar solo en tus obras, crees que la ayudas pero Lea sería mucho más exitosa en el teatro que contigo durante estos años, es más, estoy segura de que pronto la verás triunfar mucho más – Lea apretó el agarre en señal de agradecimiento.

-Eso quisiera verlo – comentó con ironía el hombre.

Lea suspiró – y lo verás, puedes creer que cuando levanté el Tony se lo dedicaré al hombre que creía que no podía hacerlo.

Se marcharon sin preocuparse por las amenazas de Ryan. Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas ambas soltaron un suspiro.

-No puedo creer que creyeras que no te elegiría – rezongó dulcemente Lea – pero no te culpo por eso.

-Lo siento – Dianna acarició la mano de Lea – me moriría si te perdiera y lo sabes.

-Lo sé – dijo Lea con simpleza – me pasa lo mismo.

Dianna caminó a la salida agradecida de que todo estuviera cambiando para bien y al mismo tiempo ansiosa por ver que era lo siguiente – supongo que no habrá extensión de la gira ¿verdad?

-No para mí al menos – aseveró Lea Michelle encendiendo su móvil y asombrándose por todo lo que pitaba ni bien consiguió señal - ¿qué está pasando?

Dianna se rio en voz alta – oh… no creerás todo lo que ha pasado con esa foto.

-Ya veo… ¡oh! mi madre – explicó Lea mientras abría un mensaje de voz. Las chicas se detuvieron para oírlo mientras la morena lo apostaba entre ambas.

La voz de Edith surgió alegre y emocionada: _**"¡OH DIOS MIO LEA! ¡YA ERA HORA!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**El diario de Lea- Muchos días después** **…**

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y aún más si uno es Dianna Agron y tiene una novia famosa como Lea Michele. Es inevitable que una serie de acontecimientos entre extraños y extraordinarios ocurren como un torbellino después de cerrar la puerta del despacho de Ryan Murphy con el objetivo de no volver hacia atrás. Se tomaron los momentos que necesitaban para encajar las piezas del nuevo rompecabezas al que llamaban relación. Con la gira las oportunidades de verse estaban a la orden del día pero una vez que terminó las cosas cambiaron. Para empezar ambas habitualmente tenían compromisos laborales en ciudades diferentes y por esa razón vivían a más de 600 kilómetros. No es algo que no puede superarse con un coche o con un vuelo de avión pero no es lo mismo que estar en la misma ciudad, y desde luego no es lo mismo que estar en el mismo hotel. No lo es.

Pasadas las aclaraciones de rigor a la familia, Dianna y Lea hablaron con el agente de Dianna que aceptó también llevar la carrera de Lea a pedido de la morena. El chico les dijo que podían realizar algún comunicado respecto de la fotografía o esperar simplemente a que la prensa les preguntará. Y es que los medios preguntarían con o sin comunicado. Así que ambas decidieron no realizar un comunicado y dejar que las cosas sucedieran. Afianzarse como pareja y luego un día oficializarlo. El cómo ya se vería.

A pesar de que su nuevo agente tomó las riendas casi al final del año, la segunda semana de enero Lea tuvo su primera audición para un musical en Broadway. Lo hizo fabuloso en palabras del director. El 15 de enero fue anunciada para el co-protagónico de Fiddler on the Roof dirigida por Kathleen Marshall. Mientras tanto, Dianna participaba de la serie en la que se había comprometido, serie que se filmaba en Los Ángeles. Enero y febrero fueron dos meses complicados pero ambas se las arreglaron para verse con asiduidad. Dianna arregló con los productores de la serie para poder estar en el estreno de la obra de Lea el 3 de febrero y Lea negoció tener dos días libres para poder irse a casa, casa que ahora ocupaba Dianna mientras estaba filmando. Así que incluso cuando Lea llegaba a su hogar antes que la rubia siempre encontraba alguna sorpresa y cada rincón invadido de ese perfume que adoraba. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea que le parecía demasiado apresurada pero al mismo tiempo imposible de contener. Y la contuvo. Hasta el lunes 22 de febrero de 2021.

Es que la oportunidad de oficializar se presentó sin pedirla. La invitación a la gala de la academia llegó a la casa de Dianna en diciembre. La guardó y espero a estar cenando con su chica para mostrársela.

-"¿Vamos a ir?" – le consultó con cautela a Lea.

Esta sonrió – "Por supuesto Di".

Así que el domingo 21 de febrero mientras caminaban juntas por la alfombra roja las preguntas que tantas veces les habían formulado, las preguntas que todos, prensa, fans e incluso algunos amigos y colegas se hacían, obtuvieron su respuesta. Un gran SI que se manifestaba en sus manos juntas pero también en esas sonrisas naturales. Dos mujeres hermosas se desvivían por mostrarse cariño y nadie se atrevió a decir que eran 'solo amigas'. Era innegable que había más. Tenían ese aura a amor que todos mencionaron al menos una vez en aquella noche. Como Ellen De Generes quien era la conductora del evento y las señaló desde el escenario.

-"¿Han visto a Dianna Agron y Lea Michele entrando de la mano? – Dijo con una sonrisa – el 911 no paró de sonar por horas, hubo desmayos en todo el país… Las espero mañana en mi programa chicas, hay que hablar de esto – las dos se rieron y ella insistió – es en serio…".

Y lo era. Media hora más tarde el agente de Dianna y Lea les avisaba que la producción de Ellen deseaba saber si podían llegar a las once de la mañana al día siguiente. Por supuesto que aceptaron.

Ellen no solo les hizo hablar de todo lo que pasaba con sus carreras sino que sobre todo quería saber en qué punto estaba su relación, la fotografía que les tomaron y cómo era estar juntas después de tantos rumores sobre relación adelante y detrás de la pantalla. Entre otras cosas preguntó:

-"Hay algo que siempre quise saber… ¿Lea canta canciones de Streisand en la ducha?"

-"No siempre" – se defendió rápidamente la morena.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar - "Es verdad, algunas veces solo grita te amo Barbra…" – contestó Dianna.

-"OYE" – Lea le dio un codazo a su novia – "A veces estoy tan ocupada que ni siquiera canto…".

Ellen abrió los ojos antes ese comentario y como si se tratará de una Santana versión conductora experimentada añadió - ¡WANKY! – El público volvió a explotar y Ellen hizo comentarios sobre Lea duchándose con Dianna y Lea trato por todos los medios de explicar que se refería a qué si estaba muy ocupada en general no solía cantar mucho más de lo necesario. Finalmente Ellen decidió cambiar de tema aunque no se salió mucho del rumbo - "Entonces… ¿Están viviendo juntas?"

Dianna sonrió – "No, aunque cómo estoy grabando Sensitive en Los Ángeles vivo prácticamente en su casa pero ella no está allí casi nunca".

-"¿Es decir que eres una ocupa?" – inquirió Ellen.

-"Prácticamente si" – ellas se rieron y el público de Ellen se rió a la par.

-"Pues digo… para qué esperar… irse a vivir juntas" – retrucó Ellen.

Dianna se rió con suavidad pero pestañeó con celeridad cuando vio a Lea asentir con fuerza – "¿tú por qué estas asintiendo?" – preguntó.

-"Porque lo he estado pensando últimamente" – dijo la morena como si no estuvieran en directo por televisión – "y creo que deberíamos vivir juntas".

El público estalló y Ellen se reacomodó en su asiento. La expresión de Dianna le indicaba que esto era algo inesperado – "el 911 está colapsado otra vez" – anunció ganándose los vítores del público.

Dianna se acercó a Lea y le susurró – "¿hablas en serio?"

-"Si" – le susurró Lea también – "muy en serio, te amo y así es como quiero vivir, contigo".

La rubia suspiró separándose y le dio a Lea una caricia en su mejilla que decía te besaría por horas pero estamos en televisión nacional – "Estamos viviendo juntas" – anunció con fingida tranquilidad pero con un tono de voz que decía otra cosa.

Desde luego por semanas se habló del incidente ACHELE en el programa de Ellen. Y Ellen se volvió fan de la pareja y las invitó al programa en otras ocasiones, tanto cuando Lea tenía estrenos como cuando Dianna lanzaba alguna película, como cuando hubo un rumor sostenido por semanas de que ambas iban a casarse. Algo que resultó ser mentira. Ellen le guiñó un par de veces el ojo a Lea esperando que se propusiera como alguna vez había hecho consiguiendo las carcajadas de la audiencia.

Dianna se dedicó al cine sobre todas las cosas y Lea al teatro. En 2023, la morena fue nominada al Tony y tuvo su oportunidad de recordarle a Ryan Murphy su promesa. Delante de todos los invitados y sin pestañear miró de reojo al productor que estaba entre los presentes.

-"Este premio es para las personas que siempre creyeron en mi, para Kathleen que con su creativa dirección no me permite limitarme y me hace explorarme como actriz en cada escena, para mis padres y mi familia por su apoyo incondicional, para mis amigos y colegas por sus cuidados, especialmente para mi mujer Dianna que es la razón por la que estoy aquí en primer lugar, te amo rubia inconsciente y no concibo una vida sin tenerte conmigo… y para esa persona que me dijo que jamás lo lograría, a ti te digo… este premio demuestra que no tenías razón, gracias, tu egoísmo me hizo más fuerte y me deja valorarme y valorar mejor a los que en verdad me aman. Éxitos a todos".

Demás está decir que la comidilla de toda la prensa fue Ryan Murphy y muchos hablaron de contratos de exclusividad abusivos y de qué obligó a Lea a salir con Cory Montheit para ocultar su condición sexual. Con el tiempo Lea aclaró algunos detalles pero no negó ni corroboró nada relacionado a Ryan. Algo que este nunca le perdonó. Glee pasó a ser un recuerdo bonito pero allí se quedaba. Ninguno de los actores quería volver a pasar por allí.

Otro hito importante ocurrió en 2023 además del Tony de Lea. Dianna y Lea por fin se casaron y sellaron definitivamente esta bien consolidada y conocida relación. En un boda en casa, no en un país en el medio de la nada. En una boda que fue la delicia de amigos y conocidos. Una boda que ambas guardaran en sus memorias para toda la vida. No solo en video y fotografías. En dulces memorias que eran mucho mejores que cualquiera que hubieran fantaseado para las dos. La vida puede ser simplemente hermosa.

Es 20 de febrero de 2025 y Dianna está nominada a los Oscar este año por una de sus películas. Es la gran favorita. Ella no está pensando en eso porque está profundamente dormida y la morena se dedica a mirarla sin despertarla. Es tan bonita, piensa. ¿Hace cuanto que están juntas? Casi 5 años ya. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y de cómo ha cambiado su vida, Lea no deja de encontrar perfecta a su mujer. Le parece increíble cómo un diario de un personaje de ficción le abrió el camino a un momento de felicidad tan grande. Pensar que cuando acepto la gira de Glee apenas podía rogar tener un momento con la rubia, y ahora tenía toda la vida. Y gracias a que trabajaban en la misma ciudad era literal. Se levantó muy despacio y se sentó frente a la mesilla en su habitación. Dentro de la gaveta derecha reposaban los viejos diarios de Quinn y de Rachel. Releyó las páginas que la rubia había escrito como Quinn y luego como Dianna sintiéndose nostálgica.

Eligió una página al azar de su diario, o del de Rachel. A esta altura daba igual. Escribió con letra clara y grande en el centro de la página y luego volvió a la cama donde una adormecida Dianna la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un quejido de ausencia.

¿Qué escribió Lea en el diario de Rachel?

"Quiero que tengamos un hijo".

Lo escribió en el diario de Rachel… ¿o en el diario de Lea?

Fin

GRacias a todas por leer!


End file.
